Behind this desguise
by Nessierox
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella,she decides to take her life.But instead of resting in peace,she is offered a second chance at life.When she meets the Cullen's again,will she resist falling for Edward all over again,and will she defy God's orders?
1. Hurt, and sliced

Ch 1 hurt, and sliced.

Bella's POV

I stared at him, when he said those painful words to me. "Bella I'm no good for you. I have moved on." He stated his eyes ice cold.

"What? You don't want me anymore?" I asked wanting to know if I heard correctly.

"No." He said. What? That did it. Love. Life. It has no more meaning to me. I stared at him, feeling the tears spill over my cheek. "I will be leaving now. Goodbye Bella."

With that he turned and ran off.

"Edward!!" I yelled collapsing on the forest floor. "Don't go. I need you!" But he didn't come back. I had no meaning for my life to go on. I got up off the forest floor and walked over to my truck. I turned the ignition on and drove back to my house, decided on my life's new turn.

I walked in my house, thanking God, Charlie wasn't home yet, and ran to the kitchen. And sobbed.

Edward's POV

It hurt so much leaving Bella like this. It felt like my heart was truly gone now. I stopped in front of my house and entered to see Jasper head in his hands shaking it and Alice cradled in a ball, rocking back and forth in the corner.

When I closed the door, Alice's eyes snapped open and landed on me. I could see the anger in her eyes as she got up and walked towards me. "What have you DONE?" She yelled.

"Nothing. Alice I had to leave, it's too dangerous." I said, defending myself. I saw Alice's anger leave her eyes only to be touched by a hint of sadness. "Alice what didn't you tell me?" I asked, knowing she kept something from me.

She collapsed on the floor crying tearless cries. "Edward what have you done?" She asked.

"What did I do Alice?" I asked comforting her, but she shook me away. Just then Rosalie came in and walked over to me.

"How could you Edward? You took Bella's humanity away! What type of monster are you?" Rosalie yelled at me. I didn't understand. Rosalie must've seen my confusion because she kneeled eye level to Alice. "You didn't tell him did you?" She asked. Alice shook her head. What are they keeping from me?

Rosalie straightened up and looked at me. "Edward, Alice had a vision of Bella. When you left she went back home and slit her wrists. She killed herself."

"No!!!" I yelled and collapsed on the floor. My Bella left this world? No!


	2. A new life

Ch 2 A new life?

Bella's POV

_(Suicide)_

_I took a knife and placed it on my wrist. I had already written a note to my father and left one so he could send to my mother._

"_Edward, I'm sorry, but without you life has no meaning. I have no desire to life what so ever. I love you." I whispered and closed my eyes, slicing my wrists open._

_I felt pain, but nothing compared to the pain of Edward's loss. I felt myself drifting away into the darkness and was grateful. _

Now:

I woke up in a bright place. What in the name of hell is this? Everything was so bright here and it's not a hospital that much I'm sure of. Just when I thought this couldn't get creepier someone whispered my name.

"Bella?" I turned quickly at the sound of my name. Who is this? I can't even see him. It was so bright, he appeared as a shadow.

"Yes?" I asked. He sighed.

"Oh Bella, what have you done?" He asked a little sympathetic. I frowned; I didn't like people feeling sorry for me. He chuckled. "Bella, I feel sorry for what happened to you." He said. What? Can he read my mind? "Yes Bella I can." Wow.

I looked into the light and answered his first question. "Well, I killed myself." I said.

He shook his head. "Why?"

I looked down at my hands as I spoke. "Because, I fell in love, but the person I loved didn't love me anymore, so I couldn't take my life."

He walked over to me, a shadow still covering him. "Bella, who did you fall in love with?" He asked. I looked up and answered.

"A vampire. His name was Edward Cullen." I said. He gasped.

"You fell in love with a vampire?" He asked too stunned for words. I nodded. "This is different. Oh and Bella by the way you are at the gate of heaven. I'm God." He stated. Are you serious? I'm having a chat with God right now? He laughed and nodded his head.

"So what am I doing here?" I asked. He turned serious now and touched my cheek with his shadowed hand.

"Dear Bella, would you like a second chance to live again on Earth?" He asked. I thought about that.

"But I don't want to be human. Can I go back as a vampire?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Human is what brought me to this. I don't want to suffer like this anymore."

He nodded. "I truly made you a strange child." I laughed. "Ok Bella, I will let you go back to Earth as a vampire, but you will be different. No one will be able to recognize you. You must choose a different name than Bella."

I thought about that. I really wanted to keep Bella. So I picked out the name Annabella.

"That's beautiful." God said.

"Thank you."

"Ok Bella, close your eyes and I will change you." I did as I was told. "Ok Bella, or should I say Annabella, open your eyes."

I slowly opened them and saw myself in the mirror he held and gasped.


	3. This is me Annabella

Ch 3 this is me. Annabella.

Bella's POV

I was so beautiful. I had long wavy, black hair. I was very slim and…my eyes. I turned back to God who was smiling.

"God, my eyes?" I asked. He shook his head still smiling.

"Bella, you are going to be a special vampire." He said. I sighed. I can see that, my eyes are rainbow colored. Literally.

"Bella you have more than one power." He stated. I turned to him in disbelief. No way.

"What?"

"Yes. You can read minds, project shields, shield yourself against mental attacks, and move fire. Your eyes will turn red when you move fire. That's the only time your eyes will not be rainbow. Oh and you don't need to hunt as much, you will be able to resist human blood so don't worry."

"Thank you God. But I have one question, why are you giving me a second chance?" I couldn't avoid asking.

"Because Bella, you had done nothing wrong. And besides it wasn't your time to come." He said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now I am going to send you to the Sienna coven. They will receive you with open arms. Oh and you may only tell your past to Katelyn if you must. No one else."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Ok goodbye Annabella." He said and when I realized it I was back on Earth in front of a beautiful home.

I took a deep breath and walked in.


	4. My first day For the hundreth time!

Ch 4 My first day. For the hundredth time!

I have lived with the Sienna coven for a hundred years and they are the best thing in my "new" life. When I first walked in they all gave me suspicious looks, but then they opened their arms and received me here. Making me Sienna.

My name is Annabella Soraf Sienna. Our family was pretty big, but always united. First there was Matthew. He was the leader of the coven. He is about 23 so he poses as an adult. He has no power, but is the most lovable vampire there is.

Then there was Joy, Matthew's mate. She was about 22 when she was changed. She walked in the forest and was attacked. She has the power to control the earth. It's pretty funny when she ties us down with vines.

Then there's Catherine. She is about 19 years old, but could pass as an 18 year old. She could change the weather. It came in handy, because when we didn't want to go to school and Matthew made us, Catherine would always make it sunny outside.

There's Collin, Catherine's mate. He walked into an ally one day, he was 19 at the time, and was bitten by a vampire. He doesn't have a power, but is an incredible fighter.

There's Cobbie. He is 18 years old when he was changed, but is actually over one hundred. He can make you realize your worst fear or see someone's guilt. It works on everyone except me and he is very protective of me and Katelyn.

Then there is Katelyn. We were both alike in some ways. We both had black hair. Although mine was wavy and hers was straight, and we were about the same height. She is Cobbie's mate and is 17 years old. She can see a persons past by touching them. I have discovered a trick to her power as well. If I touch Katelyn and concentrate, we can both get a better vision of that person's past than just her alone.

I was the loner in the family, not that I minded. My silent heart still belonged to the person who crushed it. Edward. I sighed and put on my clothes for school.

I wore a yellow strapless shirt with a mini, black knitted sweater, dark blue jeans, and black ballerina flats. I brushed my hair and put my sunglasses on, so no one would freak over my eyes. Contacts didn't really last long on me. Maximum was one hour and no one ever told me to take my glasses off. I remember Katelyn used to think it was unfair I had, quote, _"Pretty colored eyes."_ And she didn't.

"Come on Bella, we have to get to school on time." Katelyn yelled. Everyone still called me Bella, but Katelyn only knew about my past and why I liked Bella. She knew my history, but swore not to tell anybody.

"Coming Kat!" I muttered, knowing she could hear. I grabbed my tote and walked downstairs. "Ok ready to go." With that we were off. I came back to live in Forks once again a few years ago with my family and they loved it. Catherine liked to use her powers, but didn't use them frequently.

We were all, except Joy and Matthew, going to high school. Catherine and Collin were going to be seniors, while Kat, Cobbie and I were going to pass as juniors.

We walked up got our schedules and left for class.


	5. Lunch room chats

Ch 5 Lunch room chats

Bella's POV

Kat and I walked over to our table and sat down with our props, food. We picked pieces off bagels and apples so it looked like we bit into them. My family was laughing and telling jokes when we were interrupted by a 'hello'.

"Hello." Said a familiar voice, I immediately recognized. My head snapped up to be met with Jasper. He was holding Alice's hand, with Emmett and Rosalie right behind them.

"Hi." Catherine said. She tried to act as human as possible until she realized they were vampires. Her eyes widened at that fact. Through my dark covered lenses I could see Alice looking at me through suspicious eyes.

"Well, my name is Jasper, this is my lovely wife Alice, that's Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He said introducing them all to us, although I knew them all already.

"My names Catherine. I'm guessing you know we are vampires and we know you are vampires too." She stated cupping her face.

Jasper chuckled. "You are very good. Yes we are vampires."

I saw Rosalie glare at Kat and I and Cobbie snarled a little. I turned to look at him and Collin said.

"Cobbie, that's enough!" Cobbie apologized and settled down.

"I am sorry; Cobbie is very protective of Annabella and his mate Katelyn." Collin explained.

Kat turned and looked at the cafeteria. "Maybe we should meet you guys at your house so we can talk freely." She said, and I noticed all eyes were on our table.

"Of course right after school. Our scent should be fresh." Jasper said and walked away. Kat looked at me.

"_I'm so sorry Anna for making you go back to the people who hurt you the most." She thought with apologetic eyes. _

I touched her hand and murmured. "Not all of them hurt me." She smiled and we continued talking.


	6. Meeting once again

Ch 6 Meeting once again.

After school I ran home and changed into something more comfy. I put on a skin tight white shirt with a mini, tie on, jean jacket vest on top with shorts, my black converses and my black sunglasses.

We drove to the Cullens house. It was the same one they had when I was human.

"_You've been here before haven't you Bella?" Kat asked._ I nodded.

We came to a stop and walked up t be met with the Cullens. We formed a line and smiled. Carlisle, looking great as always, stepped out. "Hello, welcome to our home. My name is Carlisle." He said and turned to the rest of the Cullens. "This is my lovely wife Esme, my daughter Alice with her husband Jasper, my son Emmett with his wife Rosalie and my son Edward."

My eyes snapped up and I saw Edward, looking as perfect and gorgeous as he did one hundred years ago.

Joy stepped out. "Hello, my name is Joy; this is my mate Matthew, Katelyn with her mate Cobbie, Catherine with her mate Collin and Annabella."

"Hello everyone." Carlisle said and turned back to Joy. "Do you guys have any gifts?"

Joy smiled and nodded. "I can control earth."

"Very interesting." Carlisle mused. Rosalie stepped out.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Joy closed her eyes and lifted her arm. Soon enough a vine creped up her body, and wrapped around her arm.

"Oh that's really interesting." Carlisle said and Rosalie stepped back.

Matthew stepped out next. "My name is Matthew; I am the leader of this coven. I don't have a gift in particular."

"My names Catherine. I can control the weather." She said very proud of herself. Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked in disbelief. Catherine nodded and extended her hand towards the sky. We all looked up to see the heavy clouds disappear and the sun make its way, making our skin sparkle.

"Oh my God! That is so cool!" Alice yelled bouncing up and down like a girl on Christmas. Catherine laughed.

"My names Collin. I am Catherine's mate. I don't have a gift, but am a very gifted fighter." He said.

"Hi my names Katelyn. I am Annabella's best friend and Cobbie's mate. I can see a person's past if I touch them, but it's stronger when me and Annabella concentrate." She said skipping.

"I'm Cobbie, Katelyn's mate. I can make you realize your worst fear or see your guilt by simply touching you." He turned to step back but stopped mid track. "Oh! And I'm very protective of Kat, and Annabella." He said.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hi my name is Annabella, but I like Bella." All the Cullen's gasped. "I have more than one gift."

"Really?" Emmett said. I nodded. "What are they?" He was such an excited vampire for no reason.

"I can read people's minds, project a shield, shield myself against physical attacks, move fire, and like Kat said see glimpses of the past with her. And I'm a little different than your average vampire." I said, smiling.

Rosalie snorted. Hm, guess she's still the same bitch as always. I sighed. "What's so different about you?"

I smiled and stepped forward. "What's different is, -" I took my sunglasses off, but looked down.

"_Yay! Go Anna!" Kat yelled I her thoughts. I smiled._

I looked up and everyone gasped. "My eyes."

"What the hell?" Emmett asked confused but excited.

"Your…eyes." Alice stuttered.

"I know. My eyes are not gold, even though I follow the 'vegetarian' diet. My eyes are rainbow, and the only time they change is when I move fire. They become a bloody red." I explained at the beautiful family that stared wide eyed at me. Especially the most beautiful of them all, Edward.

His eyes were wide, and his mouth hanging open. I was just about to turn around when I heard Emmett's pleading.

"Annabella, please, please, show me your fire moving gift." He urged smiling like a kid on Christmas. I sighed.

"Fine." I closed my eyes and opened my hand. When I opened my eyes I saw a hint of fire on my palm.

"No way. Dude, look at this!" He yelled at Edward. Edward cracked a smiled, but looked away. "Oh my God! Look at her eyes!"

Carlisle looked at my eyes and smiled. I slowly closed my hand and felt my eyes go back into their rainbow color. "Fascinating. Annabella, I would love to see your gifts." He said putting his finger n his chin.

I looked back at my family and answered. "Um, Carlisle, how about we come back tomorrow?"

"But you have school to attend to." Matthew cut in. I looked at Catherine who was smiling.

"_Oh yeah! You got it Anna. I love this plan." She thought._

I saw Alice's face go blank and knew she was having a vision. I turned my attention towards her and watched.

_It was going to be sunny out tomorrow. _

She came back and smiled. "We can't, it's going to be sunny tomorrow." Matthew knew where that decision came from and glared at Catherine.

"We will come back at 8 am tomorrow." Joy said. "Until tomorrow. Goodbye."

"GOODBYE!" The family yelled.

We ran home.

Edward's POV

The Sienna coven just left. I walked to the living room and sat down. Annabella. Something about her was familiar; something made me want to get closer to her. I just don't know what it is.

Emmett ran over to me. "Dude, did you see Annabella's eyes?! They're amazing!" He yelled.

"I know." I simply said. After Bella left this world, I became the same old sour puss I was before she changed my life.

"That coven is truly fascinating!" Carlisle mused. "I can't wait to see their gifts tomorrow."

I sighed. I just wanted to see Annabella again. She was beautiful, but not nearly as gorgeous as Bella. But in a way, it feels like I know Annabella, and I'm missing out on something important.

Bella's POV

"I'm going to my room." I said walking up the stairs. Our house was beautiful of course, but not nearly as beautiful as the Cullen's.

I walked in my room, slamming the door, and plopped on my bed. Ugh! Why did my life have to get more complicated? I still love Edward. There's no doubt about that, but I don't think I can forgive him that easily. His words still rang in my head loud and clear, _I'm no good for you, I have moved on… moved on._

Just then I heard the door crack open and Katelyn jumped on my bed. "Bella, I'm so sorry you had to see them again." She apologized.

"Kat, it's no problem. It hurt, but what could I do? I can't run for the rest of my existence." I explained, cradling my face in my hands.

"I know, but I don't need to have Collin's power to know he holds a huge guilt." She explained, grabbing a brush and brushing my black, silky hair.

What? A guilt? Maybe he does still love me, and misses me. But as soon as I thought of that it hit me. _Bella, he feels guilty because, he knows it was his fault you killed yourself, not because he loves you._ A vice inside me said.

I sighed. "Kat, I think I'm going to take a shower and go on my laptop." I said. She knew what that meant. That meant I wanted to be alone. She nodded and left. I walked into the shower and washed my hair with the same strawberry shampoo I used to use when I was human.


	7. Show Time

A/N: Hey Nessie. Well i have worked real hard on all my stories, so i can get just one perfect scene. (Hint its not this scene loll) I also wnted to ask one ques. Theres such thing as sending ur story for an award or sumthing. If u kno plz msg me.

Please Review,

Nessie.

Ch 7 Show time

Alice's POV

I know Annabella! I can feel it. I know Edward feels the same thing too; he's been a mystery ever since the Sienna coven left.

I walked downstairs; it was only five minutes before the Sienna coven arrived. I have been feeling weird ever since I met Annabella. I am trying to look into her future, but only have insignificant glimpses.

First there was one where she was running, then Laurent and Victoria, then her in a beautiful dress, then her crying tearless cries. It all made no sense and I felt like I could have a migraine at this point.

As soon as I stepped on the last step the door bell rang. I dashed for it and opened it.

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

Bella's POV

"Hi!" Alice said excitedly. Joy smiled.

"Hello."

"Please come in." Alice said, gesturing her hand to the inside of her house. We all nodded and entered. For one hundred years, the house hadn't changed one bit. I was interrupted by Carlisle's 'hello'

"Hello." He said, striking a lovely smile. The brother of Zeus, I swear!  
"Hello." Matthew replied, taking Joy's hand.

"Well, are we ready? We will all try our gifts." He explained, clapping his hands together. I am no Jasper, but I could tell he was trying to hold back his excitement. We nodded.

"Let us go to the garden, shall we?" He asked.

"Of course." Catherine replied, eager to show everyone her power.

We walked outside, to Esme's beautiful garden. There were flowers everywhere! Especially freesias. My old scent.

I sighed and sat cross-legged on the grass waiting for the rest of the Cullen's to join us. Kat leaned into Cobbie, as did Catherine and Joy to their mates. I wish I could be able to lean into Edward like that, like when I used to, before he left. I flinched from the old memory and Katelyn send me an apologetic look.

I looked away, I really didn't want sympathy. I'm not Isabella Marie Swan anymore, who was pushed around and accepted everyone's sympathy. I am now Annabella Soraf Sienna, strong and beautiful. Just then the rest of the Cullen's filed into the garden. Rosalie and Emmett sat down, then Alice and Jasper, and lastly, Edward. Esme and Carlisle were already sitting down, talking to my siblings.

"Ok, so let's begin." Carlisle said. "Would you guys like to go first?"

"Sure. I will go first." Cobbie said. Carlisle nodded. "On who?"

"Who would like to go?" Carlisle asked. Jasper volunteered saying they were all babies.

"Ok. Let me touch your hand." Cobbie said, closing his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice looking at me in a weird way. What was that pixie up to? Why does she keep looking at me? Like she's trying to find something in me.

Jasper extended his hand and Cobbie concentrated. After five seconds Cobbie re opened his eyes and slid back to Kat. "Your fear and guilt is immense."

"What is it?" Jasper asked, a little anxious now. Cobbie chuckled, but went serious immediately.

"Your fear is falling of the wagon. And your guilt is making one of your brothers leave his love behind, because you almost killed her." Jasper winced, Edward growled and I froze. Alice must've seen me freeze because she sent me suspicious glances.

"Ok I'll go next." Alice said enthusiastically. "Joy, decide on something, but don't tell me what it is." Joy smiled and decided, while Alice's face went blank.

"Oh. Have fun tonight Matthew." Alice said giggling. I knew what she saw and immediately looked away from the happy couple kissing.

"Ok I'll go next." Joy said. Then a huge vine creped up her arm and she sent it to Esme wrapping it around her waist. I got a little nervous, thinking Esme would start screaming, but she kept laughing, until Joy pulled it back.

"Annabella, would you go next?" Esme asked.

"Ok." I said. I lifted my palm and fire spread across it. I immediately had an idea and turned to Joy and Catherine.

"_Heck yeah baby girl. I finally get to show off my power." Catherine thought._

"_Yes, Anna, but be careful." Joy warned. I nodded._

"Hey guys watch something." I said, standing up. All eyes including Edward's watched me. I placed my hand—that was still on fire— on the grass and it lit up. I looked at Esme who looked worry. "Don't worry Esme, watch. Catherine." I called.

Catherine smiled, extending her hand to the sky, and immediately it rained, putting out the fire. "How wonderful!" Esme said, clapping her hands, but I could see her pain, seeing her garden destroyed.

"Joy?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, Bella." She placed her hand on the grass and new grass, much healthier than the other one, appeared replacing the old one.

"Oh my! Thank you." Esme literally yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Oh my God. That was awesome guys." Emmett boomed, while Rosalie looked at him in disgust.

"Hey! I haven't tried my power yet." Katelyn complained. I laughed.

"I am so sorry." Carlisle apologized.

"It's ok; you think I can try it out Rosalie?" Kat asked. I turned to glare at Katelyn, sending her a 'what the hell do you think you're doing' look.

"_Anna, Rosalie is always pissed for some reason. Maybe we could connect it with her past." She thought._

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

"Annabella? help?" She asked.


	8. A Terrible past

A/N: Nessie, i hav almost all of this story dun. I'm just stuck on the end. I have two choices, ahh! Well, since eclipse never happnd, Rose's past was never revealed to Bella, but now she will see it through her eyes.

Nessie

Ch 8 A terrible past.

Bella's POV

No she didn't? I was getting dragged along too? I can't believe this!

"Come on Anna." Kat urged, extending her hand so I could take it.

"Fine!" I yelled, and slapped my hand on hers full force.

She smiled and I rolled my eyes. We both closed our eyes and concentrated on Rosalie's past. "Don't hurt me." She warned with a nervous edge. Odd. We nodded.

It all went black and we got a picture.

"_A beautiful girl was walking in the streets alone. She had her blond hair rolled up in a hat and had on a jacket. Then a voice came from no where. _

"_Rose!" A man asked. Rosalie turned around to see a drunken man with other friends coming towards her. "Here's my Rose! Isn't she gorgeous? Much better than your Georgian babes huh?" He asked another man._

"_I don't know she's all covered up." The man said, smiling sinisterly. I knew what was going to happen and I frowned. "Come on Rose. Show them what you got." The man who had Rosalie said. He ripped her jacket off and then tore her hat off, which made her scream in pain. Then the man pushed her to the ground and beat her. I couldn't watch anymore, I let go of Katelyn's hand._

I gasped. "Annabella?" Edward asked.

"Oh my gosh. Rosalie, I am so sorry." I apologized looking away from her. I felt like I violated her privacy and felt dirty about it.

"You saw didn't you?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, and I am so sorry I violated your privacy." I apologized.

"It's ok." She said, taking her hand back from Kat and sitting back down next to Emmett.

He put one arm around her shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

"Wow. Annabella, when you let go of my hand, the picture became more blurry. I guess our 99.9% theory was true." Katelyn said smiling. I nodded taking my seat again.

"Ok well all the girls should go to the mall, while the boys stayed here." Alice announced. Everyone cheered while I groaned. "What's the matter Bella?"

"Bella really doesn't like shopping that much." Catherine said laughing. Edward's head snapped up and he stared at me.

"Ha, ha, thanks Catherine." I said sarcastically.

'Come on. The boys need time alone." Alice urged, I sighed and she smiled. After one hundred years, Alice could still make me do something against my will.

We said goodbye and left.

Edward's POV

We walked inside after our little 'show'. Alice took all the girls, including the Sienna girls, shopping. I could tell Annabella didn't like shopping, and that thought reminded me of Bella. I sighed and sat on the couch.

Carlisle was talking to the Sienna coven leader Matthew, about his family.

"So, you all get along well Matthew." Carlisle said. Matthew nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we do. We all kind of know each others past, and with Katelyn's power, there's no hiding it, so we all get to know each other better." He said, but then his face became pained. "Well, we know everyone's past except Annabella's"

My head snapped up in his direction. "What do you mean I asked?" Cobbie snarled at me, but I ignored it. Matthew looked at me.

"Well, to be specific, her past is a mystery to us." My mouth dropped. "When she first came into our lives, and we wanted her to tell us about herself, all she said was it was too painful, because some guy hurt her to the extreme.

"We made Katelyn touch her, but she couldn't get a picture. Nobody knows anything about her. I think if anyone knows, it's Katelyn. Those two are inseparable." He said. What? Someone hurt her? Who?

An instinct made me hiss and everyone looked at me. "I'm going upstairs." I said, walking up the stairs


	9. Memories

A/N: Hey, a shout out for Cassie finish ur damn story or il hunt u. loll and for Maryea aka what if im the bad guy? U 2. FInish. Well we saw bella's suicide, but we never saw how Edward took it. Here's our chance.

Review.

Nessie.

Ch 9 Memories.

Edward's POV

I walked in my room and lay down on the couch. Annabella. Something about her is off. I sighed closing my eyes only to be filled with the most horrific memories of my life

_Flashback_

"_No! Bella!" I yelled running towards her house. Her truck was in the garage. I hope I wasn't too late. _

_I broke the door and ran into the kitchen. There she lied. _

"_B-Bella." I choked, seeing the horrific sight in front of me. Bella's back was against a counter, her wrists bleeding non stop, with a knife on her side. _

_I ran to her and cradled her in my chest. "No, Bella. Why did you do this? I left to keep you safe, not for you to kill yourself." Just then a note fell on my head._

_It was directed to Edward._

_I opened it and started absorbing the words. _

_Edward,_

_You are and will always be the love of my life. These last months I shared with you were the best moments of my life. I'm sorry I did this. I needed to release you from this burden and I couldn't take the pain._

_I wasn't going to force you to stay with me, so this was the easiest way_. _I love you so much. Tell Alice I love her too. She was my best friend. Tell everyone I will miss them, especially Emmett. Edward, don't feel guilty. I died yes, but at least I died loving you, because even after death I will love you._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Bella. _

_I sobbed tearless sobs as I put the note to the side, and kissed her forehead. I saw the blood, but it didn't even bother me. I had just lost my life; something insignificant was not going to control me._

"_Bella, you were never a burden. I love you with all my life. Please forgive me. I will never forget you." I said, leaning down to give her one last kiss on her lips. I got up and left._

_End of flashback_

I opened my eyes and saw my little pixie sister sit on the edge of my couch. Damn! How long was I remembering for? I know we have super speed, but damn!

"Hey Edward." She greeted. I smiled.

"Hey Alice. You guys came back?"

"Yeah! The Sienna coven just left." She said, but her smile became a frown. "E-Edward?" She chocked. What happened? I tensed up.

"Yeah?" I asked anxious now. Was something wrong?

"I don't know if I should bring it up, but do you have a feeling you know Annabella from somewhere?" She asked, pulling her eyebrows together in thought and frustration.

Now that she mentions it yeah. I have been feeling that since yesterday. "Yes. Like I know her, but I just don't remember meeting her."

She nodded. "Edward, when I came in you didn't even hear me. Were you thinking about Bella?" Alice knew me too well so there was no way of hiding it.

"Yes." I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

Alice looked at her hands, "I miss her so much." She said.

"I know. I don't even know why I'm still in this world. Why didn't you let me go to Italy?" I asked turning to her. Her head snapped up and she glared at me with fiery eyes.

She slapped my face. "Alice, what the hell?" I asked rubbing the spot on my cheek she hit.

She put her finger in my face and started to threaten me. "Don't be an idiot, idiot! If you even make a decision of going, I will personally rip your head off."

I nodded. A little scared, someone so small could be so scary, maybe that's why Jasper is so docile.

Her face became pained. "I can't loose another person I love." I felt sorry in that instant.

"I'm sorry Alice. Please forgive me." I said, feeling guilt for making Alice feel this way.

"It's ok. Just don't do anything stupid." She stated. "Now find something to do. We have school in a couple of hours."

I nodded and went to my piano.


	10. New Friends

A/N: Hey, i found out about Daddy's little Cannibal, and i feel horrible. She was an amazing writer. May u R.I.P

Ok, the Cullen's and Sienna's have grown closer, mayb our duo can too?

Ch 10 New friends.

Bella's POV

"Come on Bella! We don't have all day." Katelyn yelled from downstairs. Oh my God! Can't that girl leave me alone?

I grabbed my sunglasses and placed them on my head. I walked down the stairs to see Katelyn glaring daggers at me, with her hands at her hips.

"Anna, we don't sleep and you still get ready late!" She practically yelled. I looked over at Cobbie with pleading eyes and he smiled.

"Come on Kat. Let's go to the car." He said extending his hand. She shook her head and that surprised him. She never denied him.

"No." She glared at me again and that's when Cobbie got even. He scooped her up and put her over his shoulder as she yelled, kicked and punched him. I laughed.

"Let me go Cobbie!" She yelled. He just started running to the school, with the other hot on their trail.

We got to school right on time and saw the Cullens—apparently waiting for us—leaning against their cars. We all ran over, and I still couldn't stop laughing that Cob had scooped Kat up.

"Morning!" Alice yelled hopping up and down with Jaspers hand in hers. I smiled. I still loved Alice, but I couldn't show it in that way. I would reveal myself.

"Morning." I said, although I bust out laughing again when Cobbie walked over to us with Kat still on his shoulder. Alice raised her eyebrow and giggled.

"Cobbie put me down!" She yelled kicking. He laughed and turned to me.

"So what about it Bella, we let her down?" He mocked. I played along.

"Nope."

She turned to glare at me. "You are dead Annabella. By the end of the day I won't have a twin!" I laughed. "Cobbie Cameron Sienna put me the hell down!" She yelled. He continued to laugh but put her down.

"Thank you!" She said coldly. But before he could say anything she punched him right in the face! "I told you to put me down!"

He stood in shock as Emmett roared in laughter. "What the hell?! Who's going to get hit tomorrow?" I stared at him confused. "Oh I guess you don't know. Alice slapped Edward!" I stared in disbelief at Edward, he just growled.

After our morning incident I had to walk to my biology class. I knocked on the door before I walked in acting human. I could've just ran over there seriously!

"Yes, who is it?" Mr. Barner asked a little irritated I interrupted his class.

I tried to use my charming voice so I wouldn't get detention. "Sorry Mr. Barner, I woke up a little late." He turned to look at me and smiled.

"No worries Ms. Sienna. Take a seat." He gestured with his hand.

I took a seat and tuned out of class, until I heard a musical voice. I looked up and gasped.


	11. Things from the past

A/N: Hey sorry i took so long. I'm glad you guys like this story. Review.

Ch 11 Things from the past.

I looked up and saw Edward walking towards the only open seat available, which sadly was mine. He looked as gorgeous as ever! He wore a black shirt that showed his sculpted muscles and faded blue jeans. His hair was tousled and his eyes were a bright gold. I turned away from him and grabbed my folder and started to doodle.

Edward's POV

I walked in the class to see I shared the same biology class as Annabella. When I was about to take my seat I saw she gasped and looked up at me. Through her sunglasses, I could see nothing so I couldn't read her expression.

I took my seat as I watched her get a folder and doodle insignificant loops on it. I closed my eyes remembering where I had seen that pattern before.

I got it!

It was when I was in biology with Bella. She blushed a deep red and started doodling on her folder, until I took my seat. She missed a loop and ruined the pattern.

I opened my eyes to see it happen again.

Annabella froze and messed up the pattern she was doing. Whoa, de ja vu.

The rest of the class went by fast, and we caught up with our families to go to lunch.

We were sitting down at the table big enough for our two families, laughing and talking. I saw Katelyn nudge Annabella in the ribs and Bella's head snapped up.

Before I could question what was going on I saw three guys walk up to our table.

The dirty blond haired boy tapped Annabella's shoulder. She turned around feigning shock.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi my names Joshua Newlon, that's Andrew Jones, and that's Mark Barter." He said introducing himself and his friends.

"Hi, I'm Annabella Soraf Sienna." Bella introduced herself.

"Well, Annabella would you like to go on a date with me?" Joshua asked.

"And your twin sister?" Andrew tried asking but forgot Kat's name.

"Katelyn." Kat said with a smile.

"Yeah! Would you like to go with me?" He asked.

"And would you Alice, want to go out with me? It could be a triple date." Mark said to my sister.

"Um…No thank you Joshua." Annabella said, turning back to us.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend." Kat stated, while Cobbie put his arm over her shoulder, baring his teeth.

"Sorry, me too." Alice said trying to calm Jasper down. Are you kidding me? Why doesn't Alice just slap him like she slapped me yesterday?

They all felt dejected, but then Joshua started having disturbing thoughts about Annabella.

One, they were making out. Two, he forced her up against a wall. And three, he had lustful thoughts.

That made me angry so I growled. Everyone, except the three boys, turned to look at me.

"_Bro, what the hell?! Why you so mad? I can feel you want to kill someone. I don't want to become a murderer because of you." Jasper warned._ I nodded.

Annabella looked at me with surprise and warmth but composed her face instantly.

Bella's POV

When I heard Edward growl, I though it could be for me, so I turned and gave him a smile, but then it hit me that these boys asked out his sister too, so he could be growling at that. It hurt, but I composed my face.

"I don't want to go Joshua, you can go now." I knew I was being rude, but he was very irritating when he gets persistent.

He huffed but walked away. Alice high fived me.

"Way to go." She said winking, I giggled.


	12. 12 weeks later

A/N: Hey guys. I am staying up just to put this up. loll. ok well dont get mad or anything, but im starting to move the story along a lil faster. i'm almost dun writing it. so yea. plz review if u like it.

Nessie

Ch 12 weeks later.

Alice's POV

"Edward! The Sienna coven is coming! Get ready!" I yelled at Edward, from downstairs. In these past 6 weeks, the Sienna coven and us have become really close. Especially Annabella and me.

It's like we were best friends since ever. We might be the total opposite, but we know each other. Another of my best friends is Annabella's pretend twin, Katelyn. We had so much in common so we got along great! But nothing compared to Annabella and me. It reminded me of Bella and my friendship.

I sighed; still sad Bella wasn't with us anymore. "Ok. I'm ready Alice." Edward said coming down the stairs. I smiled at my favorite brother. We were going to go shopping.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I sang and Edward chuckled. I smiled and opened the door for my new family to come in. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Alice. What's up?" Catherine asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing really. Oh! Carlisle wants to talk to all of us before we go shopping." Joy nodded. "Everybody is in the library." I said shutting the door. They all walked in and I saw Annabella and Edward stare at each other for a moment, before Bella looked away. If she could blush I bet she could.

I took Annabella's arm and led her to the library where everyone was seated.

"Good morning Bella, Kat, Joy, Catherine, Matthew, Cobbie and Collin." Carlisle said.

"Good morning Carlisle." Bella replied with a smile growing on her face.

Carlisle smiled at back at her, before he spoke again.

"Well, we have known each other for more than a month, and I consider you guys my family." He said.

"We consider you guys our family too." Anna and Kat said in unison. I giggled and they raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Thank you. Well, I have a plan and would love to include you guys in it." He said. I beamed, knowing exactly what it was.

"What plan?" Matthew asked in confidence, but suspicion too.


	13. Plans

A/N: Hey! Well, i'm a bit tired but wat ev. So this ch may b ok, but the nxt ch i enjoyed writing, cuz it mde me laugh. Tht ch will b up tom. promise. Review and i will put it up faster. lmfaooo

Nessie

Ch 13 Plans

Bella's POV

"What plan?" Matthew asked. Carlisle's smile returned.

"Well, since our family has been through school a hundred times, I'm planning on going on vacation with my family to our private island. Would you like to come?"

What? They had a private island too? I can't believe this! I'm sure I would've collapsed if I were human. But I just smiled. I wanted to go to the island bad. I hope Matthew's decision would be for the good.

I turned to him with worried eyes, while he got ready to respond. "Dear Carlisle, that invitation was so flattering—" Oh no, he's going to say no. I dropped my gaze, with sad filled eyes. "And we would love to go." Matthew finished. My head snapped up and met with my family's faces. They were all cheering.

"Oh thank you." Esme said, clapping her hands together. Even Rosalie seemed to crack a smile.

"One question, if we're going to a sunny place, how will we go outside?" Cobbie asked. Carlisle laughed before he answered.

"Oh don't worry, our island is private and is miles away from humans. No one can find it." He answered.

I smiled and looked at Edward, whose gaze was on my face. I looked away and looked at my 'twin' Katelyn. She and Alice were already talking bikinis.

"When will we leave?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me, since I rarely talked.

"We will leave tomorrow Bella." Edward said, interrupting Carlisle. I nodded and felt myself being pulled. I turned to see my best pixie friend from before and now, and Kat, were pulling me out of the library to go shopping.

"Come on Bella, we have to go shopping." Kat said. I groaned, while Alice called for Rose to come too. We got in Rosalie's convertible and drove to my torture chamber.

Edward's POV

"Damn! Rose is going to look good!" Emmett said, obviously trying to annoy me, and in the process started thinking of their nights.

"Emmett! Will you stop thinking of your nights with Rosalie?" I hissed. Cobbie and Jasper turned to look at me in amusement.

"No one told you to peak, did they?" He said, raising his eyebrows in humor.

"You know I can't turn it off." I snapped, he just laughed. "I'm going to pack, before I have to worry about a crazy pixie chasing me, trying to kill me." Jasper laughed.

I grabbed a luggage and started packing my clothes. While I folded and packed I started thinking about Annabella.

_She's so strange._ A voice inside me said._ I have seen that stare, the way she looks away like she blushes, before._ Then I remembered that my beloved Bella used to do that. I sighed and pushed that thought away.


	14. Abuse, pain, music

A/N: Hey, jus as promised, the nxt chpt is up. The story is getting closer n closer to the end, i will miss writing it. I'm on like ch 40. Wow! surprised myself loll. This is the ch i enjoyed writing. Hope u like it. Review please.

Nessie

Ch 14 Abuse, pain, music.

Bella's POV

I put on my rose colored baby doll shirt with a pair of washed out jean capris and black ballerina flats. I hated dressing like this, I just wanted to dress in my old ratty sweats again, but I knew I couldn't.

I sighed and put some black bangles on and my sunglasses. I clipped my hair with two bobbing pins, and let the rest fall loosely down my back.

"Come on guys! The Cullens are waiting for us!" I yelled, and instantly six figures appeared in front of me, each with six bags. Oh God! It was two days, that's it! Not a week! "God guys! It's only two days not seven!"

Katelyn glared at me. "Yes, what's your point?" I sighed.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said and ran off.

Edward's POV

"Come on Eddie, there's no time to waste." Emmett boomed from my door. I turned to glare at him.  
"One, don't call me Eddie. And two, you would be stuck still packing, if Alice gave you extra clothes last minute." I said and he chuckled.

He winked at me. "She did give me more clothing, I just threw it away." Suddenly there was a shriek from downstairs and footsteps.

"EMMETT MCCARTNEY! YOU THREW OUT THE CLOTHES I GAVE YOU?" Alice made her way to my door and shouted at Emmett. He looked petrified, because he knew he was in trouble.

He gulped. "Y-yes." Alice's eyes flared up.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She hit him on the head, and grabbed his ear to pull him downstairs. "I'M TELLING ROSE! HOW DARE YOU? WHAT TYPE OF SICK, REVOLTING, HEARTLESS MOSTER ARE YOU?"

"Sorry Alice." He apologized, that was followed by a 'thwack' "Ouch!"

I laughed and went downstairs, only to be met with rainbow.

Bella's POV

I was outside the Cullen house when I heard Alice scream at Emmett.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"I'M TELLING ROSE! HOW DARE YOU? WHAT TYPE OF SICK, REVOLTING, HEARTLESS MOSTER ARE YOU?" I laughed and heard big brawny Emmett apologize to tiny Alice, but that was soon followed by a 'thwack' and Emmett's complain.

I laughed and knocked on the door, only to find it open. We all walked in and laughed harder at the sight. Alice and Rosalie were hovering over Emmett scolding him.

I turned from the funny sight in front of me to be met with gorgeous topaz eyes. He stared at me very intently, and non stop until Esme finally came out. Edward tore his gaze from me to stare at his mother.

"Ok, girls, please I think Emmett is deaf, and got what he dissevered." Esme pleaded. Rosalie straightened up and said, "No fun for one month."

"Aw come on Rose." She glared at him.

"Keep going and it will be two." He stopped after that, and Alice slapped him once more before she reluctantly stood up and danced over to Jasper.

Esme smiled. "Thank you girls." They both nodded. Emmett rubbed the back of his head and whined.

"Wow, you guys are abusive. I should report you." He said. Rosalie raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Then you would really be without fun Em." Edward and Jasper teased. He growled.

Alice chimed in. "Besides, do you think they will believe you?" She pointed her finger at Em, and then started to sway back and forth. "Or us? The sweet, innocent girls?"

Emmett grimaced and walked outside. I laughed and Edward turned back at me and smiled. "We better get going." I said feeling awkward when he stared at me.

Carlisle stepped out of his study. "Yes we shall. Bella would you mind riding with Edward?"

Uh… yeah! I'm trying to not get hurt anymore, and you guys are practically forcing me to be with him, like you know who I am. But I couldn't say that, so I put on a fake smile.

"No."

He smiled and took Esme's hand in his, as they walked out.

Edward opened the door for me, "Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." He replied, shutting the door and dashing over to the drivers' side. It reminded me of when I found out he was a vampire, and picked me up that morning. I quickly shook that off. I am not Isabella anymore.

I turned to my favorite music station and leaned into the seat, until I realized their was the same jacket Edward let me use that night in the restaurant in Port Angeles. It still smelled like him, so when I thought he wasn't looking I inhaled the scent on it, like I did when I was human.

Edward's POV

On the back of Annabella's seat was the jacket I used to let Bella use. I saw that Annabella, as discretely as possible, inhaled the scent on my jacket just like Bella did. Annabella was so much like Bella that I started to wonder.

Bella's POV

We were getting to the Cullen's private island, somewhere by Hawaii, by car. Neither Edward nor I said anything. But an hour into the drive my phone vibrated.

I picked it up and flipped the icy blue cover open, to find it was a text message from Katelyn.

_Hey Bella!_

_How are things going with Edward? Cobbie, Alice, Jasper, and I are having a great time!_

_Kat._

I sighed and obviously Edward heard that, but didn't move. I started to text back.

_Hey Kat,_

_Well, neither good nor bad. We're not talking, just listening to music. How about you? _

_I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves. I should know how crazy Alice can get. _

_Bella._

I closed the phone, but held it in my hands. I was waiting for a reply when a song on my station started playing. It was "Did you by Kelly Clarkson."

As I listened to the lyrics, my heart sank as I matched each lyric with what happened between Edward and me in the forest. I put my head in my hands, and tried to shake off the pain.

Thankfully, Kat replied.

_Well, that sucks! OMG! Bella are you hearing that song by Kelly Clarkson? If you are, I am so sorry. And yeah Alice is a little crazy, but that's the cool part._

_Katelyn._

I texted really fast, my lips trembling.

_I know it does. And yes I heard it. It hurts me Kat, because that's what happened. Oh God, when will I forget that part? I'm going to listen to music now._

_Bye,_

_Bella._

I shut the phone and turned to see Edward stare at me, with curious, pained eyes.

Edward's POV

When that song came on I tried to ignore it, but then I saw Annabella's head in her hands and I got worried.

After she answered her text messages, I stared at her. "Are you ok?"

She turned her gaze away from me. "Yes. How much longer?"

I chuckled and she smiled. "About five more minutes."

"Ok."


	15. Carlisle Island

A/N: We arrived to our destination! loll. So thank u to ilovebooks2000. Dnt die on me now! lmaoo and Erin, aka Ezrrr. U guys r the best ppl!

Nessie

Ch 15 Carlisle Island

Bella's POV

My phone started to ring, so I flipped the cover open until I heard a scream—two actually—"Ah! What the hell?" I said, almost falling off the seat if it weren't for Edward, who pushed me back up. I mouthed 'thank you' he just smiled his famous crooked smile, that would've caused my heart to stop if weren't already.

"WE'RE HERE! WELCOME TO CARLISLE ISLAND!" Alice shrieked over the phone. I looked out the window for the first time and gasped.

It was beautiful! The sand was white with little cabins scattered, the water was a beautiful, clear blue. Then there was a beautiful little house, with mostly glass and three stories high.

I dropped my phone. "Are you ok?" Edward asked shaking my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just so b-beautiful h-here." I stuttered. He laughed and got out the car, only to re appear by my side, opening the door for me.

"Carlisle and Esme would love to hear that." He said, closing the door after I came out.

I was attacked by Alice. "Let's go get changed. We're going to the beach." I nodded and went to go change.

"Ok girls. This is for you Bella." Alice said, handing me a white monokey. I stared blankly at it. Did she really want me to wear this? I didn't have time to ask, because Kat was pushing me to get ready. I sighed and got changed.

Even though I was Annabella, vampire life didn't make me more confident. I was still conscious over my body being exposed. I took a deep breath and walked onto the sand outside.

Alice was splashing Jasper, while Rose was making out with Em. I turned to see Edward looking… well… looking like Edward. He was wearing black trunks and sitting on the sand. I walked over to my best vampire brother Cobbie. I decided I wanted to have fun.

I ran up to Cobbie and jumped on his back, then ran away giggling. He growled playfully and started chasing me, while I screamed.

Edward's POV

I heard giggling and screaming and turned to see Annabella running from Cobbie. A blur of white and black.

He caught up to her and slung her over his shoulder. "Ah! No Cob, I'm sorry, don't!" She yelled. He walked to the water and threw her into the wave.

"That's what you get Bella." He said, as she resurfaced, wiping her wet hair from her face. Her rainbow eyes amused and angry.

"Cobbie, you idiot!" She yelled walking out of the water. I ran over to her.

"You ok?" I asked. She froze and nodded her head.

"You know what? Now I want to swim." She said. She walked over to the water and dived into the wave. Disappearing all together.


	16. Visions and old girlfriends?

A/N: Hey guys! I'm srry i havnt been uploading, its cuz i got i hav finals. so all nxt week i wnt b able to download. So im gna download a couple chpts over the wknd. Today il download 3 loll for keeping u's waiting. Oh um...i wnt upload isabella n the cullens until after finals ok? I hav to keep writing on tht one, cuz it gna b mad lng. Oh n my nxt chpts r gna b real short, so iif u wnt alot over sat n sunday, lemme know k guys? Well a special shout out, to my frends, ilovebooks2000, Ezrrr aka Erin u rock luv ur total support, cassielovestwilight aka Cassie love u gurl, What if im the bad guy? aka Maryea i support u thru anything gurl, Veggiegirl who i hav laughed with and has given me links to find outfits...n this is also nother shout for Nicole, i'm sorry about ur parents believe me i am, n a special shout out to my bestie in school Taylor!!!! We're graduating on June 15th so go Class of '09!!

Tanya hmmm???

Nessie

Ch 16 Visions and old girlfriends?

Bella's POV

It was pretty much midnight. Today was so fun, and Cobbie's been trying to ask my forgiveness for hours, for throwing me in the water.

"Aw, come on Bella, please forgive me?" He said. I sighed.

"For the hundredth time, No!"

I walked away and saw Alice's face go blank. I knew what that meant. She was having a vision.

"Er, Edward?" She asked nervously. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I don't know how to put it, but in 30 seconds Tanya will be coming to see you. And just Tanya." She said, a smirk appearing on her pretty face. Edward groaned.

"Aw come on. I don't like her. Can't she get that through her head?" My head snapped in his direction and I glared at him. Who was Tanya?

Right when I was about to ask, the door slammed open and a strawberry blond, with bouncing curls, walked in. "Hello Everyone. Ah! Edward! I've missed you." She yelled, practically jumping into him. I growled so loud Edward heard. How dare she do that to my Edward?

But something crossed Edward's features. Anger. He grabbed Tanya's shoulders and pulled her away. "Tanya, I am not going to say this again, so for the hundredth time listen. I am not in love with you. We were never meant to be. After my tragedy I can never look at another woman the same way again. Got it?" He said. The blond pouted but understood.

"Yes. I got it."

"Now may you please leave?" Edward asked. She nodded and walked out the door.

I didn't want to hear anything, so I ran upstairs to take a shower.

Edward's POV

I heard Annabella growl when Tanya jumped on me, but why? I'm going to go ask her. I walked up the stairs to the room she occupied, only to be frozen with shock.

Annabella walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and unclipping her black, wavy hair. I cleared my throat and she jumped.

"Uh sorry." I said. She instinctively put her arms over her body.

"It's ok."

I ran out the room to my own. I knew I shouldn't think this, but Annabella was beautiful.


	17. Returning home and a hunt

A/N: Hey guys another chptr just as i promised. Loll plz enjoy ths story, i actually had to redo the nxt chapters bc sum of ur ideas tht u guys sent me gav me a new inspiration, so i had to re write it all over loll

Nessie

Ch 17 returning home and a hunt.

Bella's POV

"Ah! Finally back!" I yelled in the Cullens house. Alice giggled beside me and I shot her a friendly smile.

"Hey guys! You want to go hunting?" Emmett asked. Everyone nodded.

"Um, I don't want to. I am still pretty good. You think I can stay here?" I asked. Esme felt hurt.

"Bella, you don't have to ask. Just do so." Esme said with a beautiful, affectionate, motherly smile. I couldn't help but hug her.

"Thank you Esme. For everything." She patted my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Ok let's go." Jasper ran out the door, dragging Alice with him.

I walked up to Edward's room, since the house was completely empty, and wandered. Everything was where it was 100 years ago. I closed my eyes and filled my head with memories.

There was one with Edward and I dancing, one with him growling playfully at me, and one where Alice told us of the baseball game. My memories took an unsuspected turn.

They went to when James bit me and then to the forest where Edward departed.

"_I'm no good for you Bella. I have moved on."_ His voice echoed in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut more and placed fists at the side of my head. Yes, I know I'm not good enough. I know Edward.

I got so mad I knocked down a book that contained a letter. I bent down and grabbed it, reading it.

I gasped. This was the letter I left Edward, before I killed myself. Why would he have it after all these years? Just as I was concentrating, I heard a crash. My head snapped up and I ran downstairs.

Two figures stood there smiling. I shivered at their smiles.


	18. Get away from me!

A/N: Hey jus letting u kno tht this chpt is madd short. Srry i needed the suspense. Dnt kill me until i finish the story cuz then u will never know loll im so mean. Review guys n il upload faster. loll. Luv yas

Nessie

Ch 18 Get away from me!

It was Laurent and Victoria. They had sinister smiles on and their eyes a ruby red. They probably just fed.

"What do you want here?" I asked. Victoria's face fell, while Laurent's eyes raked over my body.

"Well, since you are not Bella, I will wait for Edward." Victoria said, in a surprisingly girly voice.

"Well, aren't you beautiful?" Laurent said, grinning. I took a step back.

"Thank you. What do you want with Edward?" I asked. Victoria turned her attention back on me.

"I want to kill him." My body shivered while she laughed. "Since I couldn't kill his mate, I shall settle with him."

I was about to growl when I heard the door slam open.


	19. Nooo!

A/n: Guys i'm sorry i havnt posted anything up in sooo long. I jus graduated monday n it was all crazy. Im gna put up about 4 chpts tonight cuz im leaving to cancun on sunday for the entire week. This is short i know loll. Read and review

Nessie.

Ch 19 NO!

Edward entered the door, and Victoria's face lit up. I was about to yell at Edward to get away, but I was suddenly attacked by Laurent.

He pushed me against the wall, pinning my wrists. Victoria ran over to Edward and pushed him on the ground. "Welcome back Edward."

"Victoria?" He looked over to see me and anger consumed him. "What are you doing to Annabella?"

"Oh." Laurent's eyebrows shot up. He tried to look handsome, but it looked revolting. "Annabella's your name? How lovely, for such a lovely girl." He trailed a finger up my neck and I flinched.

"Don't touch me." I warned and he laughed. My sunglasses still over my eyes.

"Be good Annabella and I will make you my girl. I will spare you." I grimaced at that.

"I would rather die, than be your mate Laurent."

Victoria turned back to me. "Then he will have to pay for that." She said, as she kicked Edward. My heart was ripped open when I saw her kick him.

"NO!" I yelled. I was at the verge of crying if I could.

"Let Annabella go Victoria, she has nothing to do with this." Edward said. She laughed.

"Looks like I can't anymore. Laurent's got his eye on her." Edward snarled and I swung my legs to kick Laurent.

"Ouch!" He said, and pinned me even harder against the wall. "Stop it Annabella!"

"Then stop hurting Edward." I warned.

"Why does it matter to you anyway? He's nothing to you." Victoria said. I didn't think of the words that came out next.

"It matters the world to me. He's everything to me." I realized I had said too much, when I saw Victoria's eyes sparkle with joy, and Edward's with curiosity.

"So I see. But I will kill Edward first. Then deal with you later." She said, turning back to Edward.

"Do not touch him" I warned through gritted teeth. Laurent put his lips at my ear.

"What are you going to do about it? You're pinned here."

I laughed and everyone stared at me.


	20. Don't touch me

A/N: HEy another one of my shrt little chapters loll. Read and review.

Nessie.

Ch 20 don't touch me

Bella's POV

I laughed. Did he really think he can hold me down? Yeah right. I shook my head, causing my sunglasses to fall off. I looked up at Laurent and he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked, with her hands around Edward's neck. That made me snarl.

"Her…eyes." Laurent stuttered. "They're…"

"Spit it out!" She ordered.

"Rainbow."

"What?"

"Yes. Look" He cupped my face and showed it to her.

"Oh God! Laurent the Cullens will come back any second, let's finish them."

Laurent nodded and looked at me. I saw Victoria with her lips at Edward's neck and rage took over me.

I closed my fists. "Laurent?"

"Yes beautiful?" He replied with a grin. Ew!

"Get your hands off me!" I opened my eyes and hands. My hands had fire on them so I burned Laurent.

"Ouch! Why you!" He came and punched me with a burning hand, when I heard Edward growl. Ouch! That really does hurt.

I had one trick up my sleeve. His hands were on fire and I can manipulate fire. I got up and twirled my wrist, making the fire spread all over his pathetic body. In a matter of seconds he was nothing, but ash.

I looked up and saw Victoria's frightened and angry face. "I will be back." She said running out the door.

"And I will be waiting." I hissed running over to Edward. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thanks." He said, getting up, I nodded. "That was amazing."

"Thanks, ouch!" I winced as I smiled. The burn punch mark was hurting a bit. He tensed immediately and touched my cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked furrowing his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it will be gone by tomorrow." He nodded, but curiosity filled his eyes.

"Annabella?" Uh oh I didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say I mattered the world to you? That I was everything?" Oh shit!

"Uh…I'm so sorry Edward, but I can't say." I replied, looking down. He lifted my face to his and tried to_ dazzle_ me into telling. It almost worked.

"Please?" His golden eyes burned into mine that should be rainbow again.

I shook my head and ran upstairs to Alice's room.

_I almost told him. _I thought. _What is wrong with me?_

Before I could go any longer, I heard something beautiful from downstairs.

I walked to the stairs and smiled.


	21. familiar melody

A/N: Hey guys this wuz jus a chptr tht popped into my mind so there almost nothing of it. lmaooo read and review

Ch 21 a familiar melody

Edward's POV

What could be with Annabella? She said I was everything to her, but wouldn't answer why. I stared after her as she ran upstairs and sighed sitting on my piano. I let my fingers do the work and played a familiar tune. My Bella's tune.

I turned to see Annabella smiling at me by the stairs. I returned her smile and mouthed to her, for her to come sit with me. She nodded and sat next to me on the bench.

I played until Bella's lullaby was finished. I turned and was met with a dazzling smile.

"That was beautiful!" She said.

"Thank you. It was someone who is- well was, very important to me in my life, but now she's gone." I said, sharing my feelings. Her eyes widened and she looked away, but just then the families appeared.

"Oh Edward, you played again!" Esme said, hugging me. I patted her back.

"Yes mom." She pulled back and smiled.

"Wonderful!" I chuckled and pulled away from her, while she hugged Bella.


	22. Ugh! You have to

A/N: This is a chapter on my favorite character's pov...Alice! Yay! Well we all know how tht evil little pixie is so what do she got in store for bella?...I mean Annabella??

Nessie.

Ch 22 you have to. Ugh!

Alice's POV

It's February and close to Valentine's Day and Forks high school added something new over the century. A Valentine's Day ball.

It's a cute ball where everyone goes in beautiful gowns with their valentines to dance. And I'm going to try to get Bella, to go with my brother, Edward.

"Come on Bella, you have to go to the ball tomorrow." I whined and thank god, Katelyn is helping me.

She groaned. "No Alice, I don't like to dance."

I put on my famous Cullen pout and puppy dog eyes. "You don't have to dance. You can just stand there looking beautiful."

She sighed and I knew I won. "Yay! Thanks Bella, we already got your dress." I covered my mouth. Oops I said too much.

"Alice you got my dress?" I nodded. "Ugh! Wow!"

"Come over tomorrow." She nodded. Yay. I was going to dress Annabella. Wohoo. I was met by Jasper.

"Hey Alice." He kissed my cheek.

"Hey Jazz, tomorrow I'm missing school to work on Annabella." I said. His eyes widened.

"You convinced her?"

"Pft! Yeah!" He laughed.

"My dangerous little pixie." He said and I giggled, walking into Trig.

Edward's POV

After all these days I have been wondering if Annabella and my Bella could be the same person, but that would be ridiculous.

We were all at lunch picking on our food, when Alice said, "Annabella, is coming with us to the ball!"

My eyes widened and I turned to Annabella, who looked like she was blushing. "You're going to the ball?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. Wow.

"So tomorrow we're not coming to school, because we have to get ready." Alice explained.

"Ok Alice, stop making a big deal." Annabella said, smiling. Alice turned to her and glared.

We were leaving biology, when I heard Joshua Newlon's vile thoughts.

_Annabella is coming with me to the ball. Then… (Chuckle) we could distract ourselves. _

I growled when I saw her leaving the classroom and him leave after her. He was going to pin Annabella to the wall, and make her go with him.

I got up and rushed to her side. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered. I leaned down and whispered.

"Saving your butt." She smiled.

"From what?" I looked back to make sure no one was near us. All there was was an embarrassing Joshua Newlon staring at us.

"From Newlon pinning you against a wall and making you go with him to the ball." She giggled.

"As if. Can't that idiot get it through his head that I don't like him! That the person I loved and still love is…" She trailed off and looked away. Who? Who does she still love?

"Who do you love Annabella?" She shook her head.  
"No one. Never mind what I said." I was going to press for her answer, but we arrived at the parking lot and the Sienna's ran home.


	23. Clumsy Vampire

A/N: I don't even remember writing this rofl. Well anyways wats Bella's main trait as a human??? Anyone know??

Nessie.

Ch 23 Clumsy vampire

Bella's POV

It was two in the afternoon and I was late for Alice's styling session. She was going to be furious. I put on a pair of shorts with a tank top and jumped into my Ferrari.

"Come on girls!" I honked. They ran out the house, pecking their mates before they walked over to the car. "Geez, Catherine and Kat, you'll see them in a couple hours."

"I know, but still." Catherine said.

I sighed and drove to the Cullens.

Alice's POV

Oh no! She is not late for this! As soon as I was going to scream, I heard tires on the drive way. I ran towards the door and saw the Sienna girls.

"Annabella, do you know what time it is?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She looked down and traced shapes with her foot. "Uh…Two o'clock."

"Yes. You're thirty minutes late."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Alice." As soon as she said that, my anger faded.

"It's ok, now let's get ready." She nodded and walked inside. "We'll be upstairs if you need us boys!"

When we were going up the stairs Annabella tripped. She would have fallen if it weren't for Edward. "Thanks, I'm a little clumsy." She said, and Edward's eyes widened.

"Ha! The world's first clumsy vampire! That's a new one." He teased. Rosalie walked over and slapped him. "Ouch Rose. What was that for?"

"Stop being stupid Emmett, leave Annabella alone." Emmett nodded but snickered. I grabbed Bella's hand and ran up to my bathroom.

Bella's POV

When I said I was clumsy, Edward's eyes widened with reality. I hope he didn't figure out I'm his- well was his Bella.

For my and his sake, please don't let him know the truth.


	24. Theories

A/N: Now im sorry but this has to be the shortest chapter i have ever written. I mean i jus needed someone to understand what went on in tht vampires head when Bella or Annabella tripped.

Nessie.

Ch 24 Theories

Edward's POV

"Oh my God! Annabella IS the world's first clumsy vampire." Emmett whispered, but his laugh boomed.

I sat down on the couch wide eyed. How could I not see this before? What type of idiot am I? The way she looks at me, the way it looks like she wants to blush, the clumsiness, it all added up.

It was Isabella. Bella had been with me all along and I never knew. Of course this has to be proven, but I am 99.9 % sure Annabella and Bella are the same person. I will find a way to find out if this is my Bella. I will, tonight.

"Edward, what are you gawking at?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing. Let's go get dressed; we're supposed to meet the girls there." I said, and he nodded.


	25. PResenting Annabella!

A/N: GUYS CHECK OUT ANNABELLA'S DRESS ON MY PROFILEE!!!!!!!

I mite add the other gurls dress in later.

Nessie.

Ch 25 Presenting, Annabella!

"Alice are you done yet?" I asked. She had done everyone's make up, including herself, and was doing mine.

"Bella, please don't rush me. Perfection takes time." I sighed and she giggled. "And yes I'm done with your face."

"Yes."

"Ok Bella, now for your dress." I looked over to her, when she brought out the most beautiful dress, and placed it on my body.

It was a Diane von Furstenberg, Plyssa silk cut out gown, matched with Borgo degli Ulivi, black strappy high heel sandal shoes.

I looked in the mirror, full length for the first time and gasped. "This can't be me." I said, sounding surprised. My black hair was in gorgeous cascading curls. My make up was light, silver eye shadow, blush, black liquid eyeliner with a flick, and a little lipstick.

Alice and Rosalie laughed. "Of course it is, silly."

I looked back at my reflection and felt beautiful for the first time ever.

We took my Ferrari to the ball and arrived in five minutes. "Ok Annabella, take these." Alice tossed me a box.

"Contacts?" I asked.

"Yes, you will need them, and even though they won't last long, you will need them, and they're blue because they match your dress." I nodded my head and put them on quickly, before I got out of my car.

"Ok girls it's time." Katelyn said, linking all our arms and walking into the gym.

It was decorated with pink and red hearts, white ribbons and twinkling lights. People were dancing to slow songs and eating. I sighed and walked to a corner to stand while the others reunited with their lovers.

"Why did I come?" I muttered to myself.

" Because, Alice made you." A velvet voice whispered into my ear. I turned around and froze.


	26. Greek God and dances

A/N: Awww lets take this back to the prom night when Bella was still Bella.

Nessie.

Ch 26 Greek God and a dance.

Their he stood, in a black suit, with his tousled bronze hair, and topaz eyes staring at me with his famous crooked smile.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" I asked stuttering. He chuckled.

"Um… I'm pretty sure anybody could come Bella. Besides let me tell you, you look beautiful." I turned away not wanting to hear it. I'm trying to forget everything I hold of him. Including my feelings.

"Yeah I know."

"Well if you don't mind," he extended his hand. "Would you dance with me?"

My breathing hitched. He wanted to dance with me? Ok where are the cameras?

Where's the guy that's going to scream, "You've been punk'd" going to pop out?

I looked at him through suspicious eyes and he chuckled. "Please Bella. Oh and I like your blue contacts."

"Thank you." I took a deep breath and took his hand. He smiled and led me to the dance floor.

We swayed back and forth staring at each other contently. He was so gorgeous, I couldn't get enough, but wait, hold on, Bella this is the boy who crushed your heart. I sighed and without thinking I laid my head against his chest.

Edward's POV

Bella sighed and leaned her head against my chest. I knew it was time to test out my theory. This could be my only try. There's one thing Bella did that no other girl did. I twirled a piece of her black curly hair, before I made her look at me.


	27. Test

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while its just i've been real busy. OK well i kno u guys wnted Edward to find out and Bella to forgive him right away, and thts how my story was originally, buh sumone gave me a bttr idea and i had to rewrite like 20 sumthing chptrs. I'm almost done with the story on my computer, buh i jus realized i wntd sumthing else so i have to go bck and re type. So i mite add another chapter later tonight for u guys. Anyways enjoy this short chapter cuz ltr they will b lngr and review.

Thanx

Nessie.

Ch 27 Test.

Bella's POV

He made me stare at him and then broke into a smile. Before I could ask what he was doing, he grabbed my face and crushed his lips onto mine. I gasped not expecting this, but I let down all my barriers and put my arms around his neck and twirled his hair in between my fingers.

Edward's POV

I leaned down and kissed Bella, and she had the reaction I hoped she would. She put her arms around my neck, and tangled my hair in her fingers. I smiled and pulled away. This was it. This was not Annabella Soraf Sienna, but my Isabella Marie Swan. The girl I had and always will love.

She looked at me with horror eyes and looked like she would be crying.

"_What the hell have you done Edward?!" Alice yelled in her thoughts. "She's going to leave now."_

What? I couldn't let that happen, but when I turned to her she was running away. No, I will not loose her again.

Bella's POV

How could I have been so stupid? I let my guard down and kissed Edward! I must admit I enjoyed the kiss, but it was wrong, because I think I revealed my secret.

I ran into my Ferrari and headed somewhere we both knew very well. I was going to our meadow.

I got out the car and sat on the grass thinking of my life. _My last human years were the best, especially when Edward entered the picture. Even though he broke my heart, I must realize I will never hate him, just love him even more. Because when one loves, it can not just dissolve, just grow deeper._

I sighed, but was startled when I heard a movement. "W-who is there?" I asked. Whoever it was walked out and I gasped.


	28. Tell Me

A/N: I am so totally sorry i messed up my chapters loll. Its all gud tho. Ok so i hope u guys are liking this story. if u r then send me a review saying it cuz if not i will hav to quit. Well anyways enjoy and plz review.

Nessie.

Ch 28 Tell me!

"What do you want?!" I hissed at him. Even though I wanted to be angry but I could not, because my heart jumped at the sight of him.

"Annabella? Or would you like Isabella?" He yelled. _Shit! Wait, besides the point he knows, he's mad at me! And yelling at me! Oh hell no!_

"I'm not Isabella! And don't yell at me!" I yelled, and we were soon joined by the rest of the Cullens at our meadow.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." We answered in unison.

"Why are you hiding Bella?!" He yelled once again.

"Don't you dare yell at me, and I'm Annabella!"

"No you're not!"

"How are you going to tell me?" I closed my eyes and started to convulse. I felt the venom in my eyes disintegrate my blue contacts, but I also knew my eyes weren't rainbow because fire started to appear around me.

"Because I know you Isabella." He answered angrily. Everyone gasped and looked at me.

"B-Bella?" Rosalie asked nervously. Rosalie nervous? Since when?

"No I'm Annabella." My anger erupted and my fire made a huge circle of flames surrounded me and Edward. The families stepped back.

"Why did you kill yourself Bella?" He asked calmly now and I started to feel calm. I knew where that came from.

"Jasper, don't you dare!" I growled.

"Sorry." He yelled.

"Hello? I'm over here!" Edward said grabbing my attention. I turned to him.

"What? I'm not whoever this Bella girl is." Lie.

"Baby girl?!" Catherine yelled worried, and I could here the anger evident in her voice.

I knew when Catherine lost control she could create a hurricane! Too late, she created a huge thunder storm.

"Catherine, I'm fine!" I yelled, but thunder cracked.

"Bella!" He yelled. I turned back at him every bit of anger in my body evident and the flames grew.

"Shut up! I'm not her!" I yelled, but in a blink of an eye he was in front of me. I gasped. "Get the hell away!" He grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him.

"Anna!" Katelyn and Cobbie yelled.

"I know who you are. So stop!" He said, but before I could yell back at him, he crashed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes tightly and tried pulling away but nothing. When I was about to give up, I noticed Cat's storm had gotten worst. A lightening bolt struck a nearby tree, and it collapsed in between us. I took the advantage and ran from the meadow.

I didn't know where I was going to go, but away from here, or even away from Forks, could be better than them knowing the truth. I knew it was wrong to leave my new family without an explanation, so I will let them know half of the story.


	29. She left

A/N: I know dont kill me, ppl will b angry she is leaving agen buh theres more to the old Bella. She duznt stay hidden like b4. So i will post up 2-3 chapters a nite if i can n i will b updating isabella and the cullens soon. Plz review. I love you guys.

Nessie.

Ch 29 She left

Edward's POV

I ran behind the tree, but Bella was gone. No, not again. I lost her once I can't loose her again.

"You stupid idiot!" Alice yelled at me. "You made my friend leave."

"What is the matter with you?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing is the matter with me. Mind your own business." I growled and Rosalie hissed at me.

Katelyn walked over to me, but didn't talk to me out loud.

"_You have ruined her life once again Edward Cullen."_

"You knew?" I whispered so low, no one could hear.

"_No duh! And you made her leave. I should kill you for everything you have done to her."_

"Then why don't you?" I asked, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"_Because, what's the point of me killing you. You should suffer what you made her suffer. Death is an easy way out. So now she left and there's nothing you can do."_

She turned and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Cob, stop. Annabella's gone." His eyes saddened and he walked away with her and her family.

My Bella was once again gone, but I will find her. I can't loose her again after I finally found her.

I turned and saw Alice dry sobbing into Jasper's tux, with him patting her hair. "It'll be ok Alice." She sniffled and walked to our house.


	30. Letters and visits

a/N: Hey just letting u kno another chapter is up loll

Ch 30 Letters and visits

I called Carlisle and asked him if some "friends" could borrow his island in Hawaii. He of course said he had no problem, but I asked him to keep this a secret and he agreed.

I'm in the house we stayed when Laurent and Victoria attacked us here. I walked over and sat on the piano's bench remembering when I first went to the Cullen's house.

"_I hope you haven't been showing off." Esme scolded. _

"_A little." He smirked._

"_Well play for her." Esme suggested._

"_You just said showing off was rude." He replied._

"_There's an exception to every rule." She replied._

"_I would like to hear you play." I volunteered. _

"_Well, play for her." Esme said, pushing him towards the piano. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to sit next to him._

_He turned and started to play._

I came back to the present and knew I had to let the Sienna's know I'm fine. I rummaged through the drawer and found a note pad Esme sketched on. I ripped the piece of paper and started to write.

Dear guys,

I'm sorry I left the way I did. I can't tell you why but I had to. Just please trust me and don't hold a grudge against me. The only thing I can say is I was in love with Edward Cullen. So this letter is to say I'm ok and miss you guys terribly. I am staying in Carlisle Island if you would want to visit. Please don't let anyone know. I hope to see you guys again.

Love,

Annabella Soraf Sienna

I sealed the letter and ran to the post office a couple miles off the island. I hugged it close to my body and let it go. _I hope they forgive me. _I thought.

With that I ran back to the island.

Katelyn's POV

I ran to the post office, because something told me something would be there for me.

"Um…Is there anything here for me?" I asked the fake blond behind the desk. She looked up and gasped. I forgot. To our prey we are the most beautiful creatures. Pft.

"Uh…What's your name?" She asked.

"Katelyn Sienna." I answered, she smiled and took out a letter.

"Yes, this just arrived for you a couple of hours ago." I smiled and took the letter in my hand.

"Thank you." With that I walked home. "Guys! I have a letter!"

Everyone, except Collin and Cobbie, appeared in the living room. "From who?" I opened the letter and noticed it was from Annabella, or Bella, whatever.

"Annabella." I whispered. Catherine smiled.

"What's it say?"

I read the letter to them and looked up to see them. "So can we go visit her?"

"Of course. I miss her so much." Joy said. She was our mother figure, and loved Anna with all her being.

I looked around and asked, "Where are Collin and Cobbie?"

"They're out hunting and will meet us at school tomorrow." Catherine explained, looking through a magazine.

I nodded and walked upstairs. I would take the letter to school to show Cob, and Collin what Anna wanted.


	31. Uh Oh

A/N: Sorry for not updating, i will put up two chapters. Thanx review.

Nessie.

Ch 31 Uh Oh!

Bella's POV

I hope my family received my letter. I missed them so much. I sat on the sofa and traced my lips with my fingers. Edward kissed me twice yesterday and I loved it. What is wrong with me? If he found me he would say I'm Bella and leave me once again. Just like 100 years ago. I sighed and turned on the T.V.

I am not going to think about any of the Cullens.

Edward's POV

School, how wonderful! I know all of this already. God! We were walking to our classes together. I had Spanish with Katelyn Sienna. And the thought of her torturing me sent a shudder down my spine.

We dropped of Rose and Em first. "Bye guys!" I yelled.

"Bye Bro. Come on Rose."

Jasper and Alice left who knows when, and I made my way to my seat in Spanish. Kat was already sitting down fidgeting.

After I took my seat, she grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something.

Kat's POV

Oh No Edward freaking Cullen. I should let Bella know we're going to go visit her. I ripped a piece of paper and started to write my reply. The letter Anna wrote to me is in my notebook.

Anna,

I am so glad you wrote to us. We all miss you so much…and how dare you think we would hold a grudge against you?! Catherine kind of wants to kill for saying that. Anna, I think once I tell Cobbie and Collin we will go visit you as soon as possible. I promise Annabella. I miss my best friend so much, but I know why, so don't worry.

Love so much,

Your best friend,

Katelyn Marianna Sienna.

I sealed my letter and heard the bell ring. Oops I didn't pay attention to class. Oh well. I copied down my homework and left the room.

Edward's POV

I saw Katelyn dash out of the classroom as soon as she finished copying down our homework. Did I mention how much I love school? I turned and saw a piece of paper on Kat's seat. I was going to give it to her, but she already left the room with everyone else. Something inside me told me it was important, so I opened it and my eyes landed on the word "Anna."

I read the note and my eyes widened. Bella sent a note to the Sienna's? That must mean they have it here. And Katelyn must have it with her. I have to get the one Bella wrote to them. It must have her location on it.

Katelyn is in Alice's next class. Maybe Alice can do me that favor. I pulled out my silver cell phone and texted Alice.

_Alice,_

_Do me a favor. In Katelyn's book, is a letter, can you get it for me? Please it's important and if you get it, I'll get you those new Prada pumps you want._

_Edward._

I closed my phone and walked out the door, but just as I guessed it vibrated. I flipped it and it was a text from Alice. The subject said, "OMG!"

_OMG!!!!_

_Yeah, I'll get you it, but I want them in black._

_Alice._

I chuckled. If this was the price for getting my information from Bella I would pay it.


	32. Sneaky Pixie

A/N: Wel the title of the chapter says it itself. Evil pixie. Loll.

Nessie.

Ch 32 Sneaky Pixie.

Alice's POV

Yay! Edward's getting me the shoes I wanted. I sat in my Trig class and Katelyn sat right next to me. In that moment I had a vision.

_I was babbling to Katelyn and after the bell rang she ran, and left behind the paper I needed._

I smiled and turned to her. "Hey Kat!"

"Hi Alice." She replied fidgeting with her fingers.

"Nothing much, just bored. School is soo boring! God it's the same thing we learn over and over and over…" She cradled her face and closed her eyes, like she was concentrating on something.

I kept on babbling, but saw the paper peek from her notebook. I spent nearly and hour talking about how boring school was and I bet Edward is having hysterics in his seat watching this.

The period passed by and the bell rang. Kat grabbed her books and ran out the classroom. I looked back. What I do? Then a paper floated onto the floor. I grabbed it and smiled.

The letter.

I ran to the cafeteria to go meet up with my family. "Edward." I sang.

"What?" He sang back and I laughed. I waved the paper in the air. "No way Alice!"

"Yep. Now I want my shoes in black and I'm a 5 ½ ok?" He grabbed the paper and read it.

"So there she is is she?" He wondered. What?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know where Annabella is." He stated. I stared at him wide eyed. He knows where my best friend is? He nodded. "I'll go see her."

"When?" Rosalie asked.

He shrugged. "Today or tomorrow. But I will see her." I squealed. My friend is going to come back. I have a feeling.


	33. Unexpected

A/N: ok guys jus letting u know three things, if u wana c wat annabella, kat, joy etc. look like theres pics of them on my profile. 2nd im stuck on the ending to this story would you like Bella to stay in this year or to go back to her time? **comment me the answer** ANd lastly i have an ending for isabella and the cullens. Yay i jus gta fill the gaps.

Nessie.

Ch 33 Unexpected.

Katelyn's POV

"Hey guys." I said, sitting with Cob, at our table.

"Hey Kat, Cob." Catherine said. Everything was so different without Annabella. I sighed.

"So is there something you want to tell us?" Collin asked. Oh yeah!

"Oh." I rummaged through my bag, and found the book, but when I opened it the letter Bella wrote to me and I wrote to her weren't there anymore.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked worried.

"I can't find the letter." She gasped. "How could I loose them?" I had no clue. Maybe I dropped it in one of my classes. "Well, I probably left it in one of my classes. I'll look later. But it said she was in Carlisle Island and if we could visit her."

Cobbie kissed my cheek. "Of course we will visit her. We'll ask Joy and Matthew if we can go Friday." I nodded and beamed.

Edward's POV

I opened the door to our house and saw Esme smiling. "Hello darlings."

"Hi Esme." I said, dashing upstairs to drop my books off.

"What's with him Alice?" Esme asked confused.

Alice squealed. "He knows where Annabella is and is going to find her."

Esme gasped. "Oh my, how wonderful! That girl was such a dear."

"I know." Alice replied.

I ran downstairs and kissed Esme's cheek. "Bye mom." She hugged me tightly before letting go.

"Hey, no kiss for me?" Alice complained playfully, crossing her arms across her chest and smiling.

"No. You got Jasper for that." I laughed ruffling her hair. She stuck her tongue out at me and I went to the garage to leave in my car.

After a couple of hours I finally got to Carlisle Island. I got out of my car to be shocked with something I have never heard before.

Bella's POV

I sat on the couch and listened to the next song that came on the radio. It was "White Horse by Taylor Swift." I had grown to love that song, because of its meaning. The lyrics were really something I enjoyed to hear. I knew the whole song and started to sing my favorite part.

"_As I pace back and forth all this time, cause' I honestly believed in you."_

That's what happened between Edward and me. I believed in him, but believing in his love was a mistake.

"_Holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl, I should've known, should've known."_

I was a stupid girl for believing a beautiful person like him could love me, a simple plain girl and a god didn't quite make sense.

"_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead up the stairwell."_

I was nothing to him. I tried the impossible. I believed it was a fairytale, and in fact it was, because fairytale's don't exist. And I had a rude awakening.

"_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer, before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around."_

Forks, is a small town, and I dreamt of Edward loving me, but those strings were cut loose that day. His voice echoed in my head.

"I'm no good for you Bella. I moved on…" I closed my eyes and continued to sing. He would never come back for me, even if I was alive again.

"_Baby I was naïve got lost in your eyes, never really had a chance. My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings, now I know, I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up a stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer, before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around."_

Each word I sang had a meaning. I got lost in his beautiful Topaz eyes and never had a chance. Falling in love was my only choice. I thought love was as easy as it came, but no. You have to fight to get what you want, especially a happy ending. I had dreams of Edward and me together, but they are all crushed. I closed my robe and shut off the stereo, before I got depressed. Just as I was going to walk upstairs, I heard a knock at the door. I raised one eyebrow and walked back to the living room.

"_I knew they would come, but seriously, that was fast! Even for a vampire." I thought._

They knocked on the door again and I raced to it, opening hoping to see my family, the Sienna's, but I only saw someone who meant the world to me.

"E-Edward." I stuttered. How in the hell did he find me? "How did you find me?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "I have my ways." I narrowed my eyes at him, but stepped behind the door when I saw him looking at me.  
"What do you want?" I asked, my hair falling on my face.

"Can I come in?" I snorted.

"It's your house." I replied walking over to the living room. "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you." He said looking down.

"Ok, spill!" I hissed. I was in no mood.

"Ok well first thing I loved your singing Annabella." He said, I was going to reply with a thank you, but he raised an eyebrow, his eyes filled with anger and he continued. "Or should I say Isabella?" _Shit! You've gotta be kidding me. I thought he forgot._

"W-what?" I asked stuttering.

He got off the couch and walked towards me. "Yes, Bella I know its you."  
"I am not Bella! For the billionth time! I thought we cleared this up!" I yelled.

"No you ran. Why did you run Bella?"

"I am not this Isabella girl. I am Annabella Soraf Sienna." I yelled.

He growled at me. "No you're not!"

"How are you going to tell me who I am?!" I hissed. He started to walk up to me and I walked backwards, until my back hit the wall and he put both arms up against the wall leaning into me. I held my breath and leaned my head against the wall.

"Because…" He whispered softly. "I know my Bella." I was going to ask him what he meant by 'my Bella' but I was cut short by his lips on mine.

I tried to pull away, but he pressed his lips harder against mine. If I were still human, my heart would be in frenzy now. But I knew I couldn't trust him again, so I brought my arms to his chest and pushed him away. He looked up stun and I walked to the nearby window.

"I-I don't know her." I whispered. This time there was no answer, so when I was about to turn around to see if he left, my shoulders were turned roughly and fast. I was startled, but the next thing I knew my back was pushed against the wall with a loud, 'slam.' And I gasped.


	34. I don't know if i can

A/N: Hey guys, ok i am almost done with this story, buh if u dnt like the ending, leme kno n i will chng it. So review and comment. If any questions ask.

Nessie.

Ch 34 I don't know if I can.

That stupid vampire! He pushed me against the wall again and pushed his lips on mine again. Three times in two days, wow. Yeah 'cause I love getting pulled like a rag doll, slammed against a wall, and kissed like there's no tomorrow.

This time after a while of pushing him, I just gave up. Instead of trying to pull away from his lips, I sighed and leaned into him. Edward seemed to relax a bit, because his lips were less aggressive. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, just like they had when I was human. How could I live without this for so long? _But wait!_ A voice inside my head said. _You just let him know who you are. Do you think you can forgive him? Can you accept him back in your life again?_ I realized in that second that I just couldn't forgive him that easily.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled away. Edward looked up at me and smiled, thinking I could accept him with open arms after what he did to me. Besides, he doesn't love me he cleared that all up for me.

"Bella." He whispered walking towards me to touch my cheek. I turned my head and walked towards the couch.

"Ok you found out who I am, but Edward, this doesn't change anything." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked seriously confused. I sighed. Did I need to explain it? My heart was already breaking. I turned and faced the only man I loved and always will love, even if I live forever.

"Edward, I just can't accept you back in my life yet. I don't know if I can." His face changed immediately to one that held pain, and lots of it. Why is he in pain? He left me, he didn't love me. What is he sad for?

"But Bella—" I cut him off.

"No Edward, no buts. I just can't. You hurt me to the extreme…" I was interrupted.

"Bella let me ex—"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "No. There's nothing to explain. You didn't and never will love me. I get it. So please leave, I need time. Oh and don't tell anyone who I am." When I opened my eyes I found Edward standing there in the corner, by the window where we just kissed, looking like he got electrocuted.

"Bella…" He trailed off.

"No I need time to think." I replied. "Please?" He nodded and walked out the door. I was alone all over again. I sank into the couch cushions and thought of my life. I don't know if I should go back, or stay here forever. It will pain me to see Edward everyday, knowing he's not mine and doesn't even love me. But I can't leave the family that "raised" me. I sighed and let go of my problems, for at least now.

Edward's POV

"_You hurt me to the extreme…" Her musical voice echoed in my head._ It held so much pain in it. I stopped the car halfway and hit my head with my palm. Why do I have to be so stupid? Why does fate hate me?

If it wasn't for that stupid mistake of leaving Bella, I could've been with her longer and not be in this situation where she doesn't want to see me again. She warned me not to tell anybody, and I knew it would be hard, but it was her wish.

Bella's POV

I was at ease until I heard an echo in my head.

"Bella…" I knew exactly who it was.

"God?" I asked. When he spoke his voice sounded a little disappointed.

"Yes Bella it's me. I am very disappointed in you my child." He scolded. I frowned. Did I disappoint everyone?

"I am very sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Child, I know what happened isn't entirely your fault, but you must find a way to fix this mess."

How do I do that? I kind of already said I'm Bella to Edward; I just can't go up to him and say, 'Yeah I lied. I'm not Bella in reality I am Annabella.'

"Bella you must find a way." He warned. I closed my eyes and he suddenly faded away. So I don't know how, but I have to do this.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the airport.


	35. School Surprises

A/N: Ok ok, so this story is almost over, im gna put up more chapters, and **IF THERES ANYTHING U DNT GET MESSAGE ME AND I WILL EXPLAIN. Comment. **

**Nessie**

Ch 35 School surprises

Edward's POV

"_You hurt me to the extreme…"_ Those words tore me apart. I hurt Bella. Hurt her in the worst way. I grabbed my clothes and changed quickly. Downstairs waited my family. They were all depressed since Annabella's departure and were disappointed I didn't bring her back.

"Let's go." I said and they all got into my Volvo. We drove to school and met up with the Sienna coven in the parking lot.

"Morning!" Alice said in her usual perky self. Catherine nodded a stiff gesture and turned back to her family. Alice's face fell and she called Katelyn.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Um…Why is everyone so cold with us this morning?" Alice asked confusion clear in her voice. Kat snorted and cocked her head at me.

"Why don't you ask 'him'" Alice turned to me.

"Alice I don't know why." I defended myself. Cobbie turned with fiery eyes.

"Yes you do. You know Annabella left because of you. Because of you she's not here!"

I was going to snap back when a musical voice came to us.

"Oh she's not here? Then who the hell am I?" We turned to see Bella---my Bella--- looking at us in amusement. She had on black skinny jeans with a red tank top and red converses.

The Sienna coven and Alice yelled "BELLA!!!!" in unison.

She plugged her ears and laughed. "Yep. I'm glad we established that." The whole family ran to her and hugged her.

"Anna we missed you." Kat said with her arms around Bella's waist.

"I've missed you too my evil twin." They both laughed.

"Baby girl?" Catherine asked. Bella turned to her with a huge smile.

"One and only Hun." Cat ran to her arms and it was a huge group hug.

When they finally separated she said hello to us all and walked away. Alice's face fell when she kept her distance; she loved Bella even though she thought it was Annabella and not Bella Swan.

I knew it was Bella and nothing could take her from me now. I walked to class and the day breezed by.

Bella's POV

I can't backtrack what I said to him. Does that mean we have to move again? I groaned. I hate this stupid crap. One mistake ruins everything. I just have to get along with all of them and let them forget easily the similarities.

My plan might not work, but it was worth a try.

Edward's POV

I was walking to the parking lot when I saw Katelyn in the hallway. I walked up to her and grabbed her attention.

"Katelyn?" She turned to me startled.

"What the hell do you want?" She sneered.

"I want to talk to you." I said. Maybe I can get her to hear my side.

"What could we possibly talk about?"

I closed my eyes. "About Bella Sawn."

She gasped so I knew she was surprised I knew. "What do you want with her?"

"I know Annabella is Bella---" She was gonna interrupt but I put a hand up in protest. "Let me finish. Bella told you what happened right?" Her eyes narrowed and she nodded. Figures.

"Well that's what Bella said, because that's what I told her, but that's not the truth."

"Then what is the 'truth?'" She put air quotes around truth.

"See on her birthday my brother, Jasper, tried to attack her. I knew after that moment that my world was too dangerous for her and she was in danger with even the slightest move around us."

"That doesn't excuse you." She yelled.

"I know I thought leaving she could have a normal human life, and forget about me. I didn't mean anything of what I said to her in the forest that day. I didn't want her to get hurt."

"But you didn't understand that she would've preferred to be dead than without you." Katelyn protested. Thank God school was over if not there would be a lot of curious humans.

"Yes I thought she could forget---"

"Exactly you thought. You didn't give her a chance to have a saying." Katelyn was raging and in any second would explode.

"I understand, but I did it out of love. I left her—with my heart breaking—to protect her. Wouldn't you have done the same?" She seemed to relax because her body loosened up as she stayed deep in thought. "I just wanted to let you hear my story. Bella believes I don't love her but that's not true. Throughout the years I have loved her even more." With that I turned and walked away.


	36. A new beginning

**A/N: Okkk im sorry i haven't updated in a while buhh my laptop charger is broken n my laptop which has all my stories is dead, so i will only update 1 more chapter after this until my laptop is fixed. If i get a bunch of reviews i will try to update 2 more. Thanx to anybody and everybody who reviews and enjoys my stories. I kno im not gudd at writing buhh seeing ppl tht read em makes me happy. So plz enjoy this chapter which all of you are waiting to see and check out wat Annabella and the rest of the cast looks like on my profile. Love u guys... Revieww plzz**

**Nessie.**

Ch 36 A new beginning.

Bella's POV

We finished up our junior year and the summer flew by. I became close friends with the Cullens and they all have seemed to have forgotten that nasty scene during the Valentines dance.

I grabbed my keys and headed off to the Cullen's house. When I arrived the house didn't seem to have its spunk or glow of beauty it always had. I shut the car door and knocked on the door. When Alice opened it she looked like one of the undead—which technically she was, but she was always perky and beautiful. Not today.—I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion when I realized the whole family—even Rosalie—was looking down.

"Good morning?" I asked not sure if it was good or not.

"Morning." Alice mumbled and I now realized everyone was wearing black. Alice was covered in head to toe. A black headband that blended with her spiky hair, a beautiful black dress, and black Prada pumps.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Just then Esme walked out looking heartbroken.

"Oh dear I'm sorry, you shouldn't see us like this, but today is the worst day of the year." She said, and I blanked out. What could be so bad? Esme must've seen the confusion in my face because she continued. "Today was my last daughter's birthday." I gasped. It was September 13th? Are you serious? "You see she was our light and we loved her but unfortunately…"She trailed off and looked away.

"My little sister went off and killed herself a couple of days later." Emmett continued and I realized they were talking about me. "We loved her—especially me.—her clumsiness was to die for." He cracked an old smile. "But one day we found out she killed herself and our family was never the same."

I caused this? I can't believe it; I should have never done that. I have killed my family's spirit and left them empty on this day. I looked down ashamed of what I have done, until an old musical voice called me. "Anna?"

I turned to see Edward come down the stairs dressed in black. He knows I'm not dead and he mourns for my death? Why? He shouldn't care at all. "Yes?"

"I think we should talk." He suggested. Esme squeezed my shoulder in encouragement.

"Go ahead dear." I nodded and walked upstairs with him.

Rosalie's POV

Today was Bella's birthday, and even though I never liked her for being human, I loved her in a way. I can't believe she would run off and kill herself? I stood up and kissed Emmett's cheek.

"Where you going babe?"

"To comb my hair." I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

I walked upstairs when I heard the last two words I haven't heard in a while from anyone in this house on this date. "Happy birthday."

I turned and heard it come from Edward's room. He was there with Annabella so can that mean Annabella is Bella? No that's impossible they look totally different. I shook my head. Bella can't be Anna it's just totally impossible. Or can it?

Bella's POV

"Thank you." I whispered. Standing in the middle of this room felt awkward. So many memories filled my mind. When I thought the silence would never end Edward interrupted.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked. I shrugged. Hm…Think of a way to make you forget I'm Bella. If I don't succeed we'll both pay the consequences.

"Um…I'm going home." I didn't wait for him to say anything, I just ran off back to my Ferrari.

I slammed the steering wheel and slid my sunglasses up. "What could be the worst punishment I get?" I whispered. I had a new life, but I made a promise that no one could that I was Bella. What is the punishment? I turned the car on and drove home.

"Hey Anna!" Cat greeted me.

"Hi." I muttered and ran upstairs to flop on my bed. Naturally when I get comfortable there's a knock on the door. I groaned and shouted, "Come in" to whoever it was.

"Bella?" Kat asked me. My eyes snapped open and I shot up the bed.

"Kat what's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just coming to say happy birthday and give you this package." She lifted up a little blue box. "It came for you today." She tossed me the package but whispered. "You should reconsider." And left the room.

I watched her leave until she was gone, then I unwrapped the silver bow and blue paper to be met with a memento. I took it my fingers slowly and lifted it up full view. It was my silver heart shaped locket with a diamonded encrusted in the middle. I opened it to find two words and a picture. The two words said "Forever and Always" and the picture was of me and Edward. It was when Alice made me sit on his lap and take a dozen pictures. In this one me and Edward stared at each other in a lovingly way and were smiling.

I looked down and saw a little piece of paper. I picked it up and started to read the elegant script.

Bella,

This is my birthday present to you. I haven't said a word to the others that I know who you are and I intend to keep it that way until you're ready. Remember those two words? I do because they still mean everything to me.

Forever and Always,

Edward.

I put the card down and put the locket away safely. I may never be with him and he may not love me but this piece of beauty is a reminder of what we had. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Life is as simple as you make it.


	37. Scents

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry dont' kill me for not updating buh my laptop broke, so ii cnt update tht much. So i wnt to dedicate this chapter to 2 frends. 1. erin rosalie cullen, i love youh my best fan loll. 2. Tiffany your a great frend tiff.

Ch 37 Scents

Bella's POV

Days have passed since my birthday and it has been pretty normal. Well as normal as it is for a vampire. Both the Sienna's and Cullen's are going hunting except all the girls are hunting on one side and all the boys on the other.

I put on my sweater and ran to our hunting spots. All the girls were there waiting for me with huge smiles. "Hey."

"Hey Bella, let's get going." Alice said grabbing my hand. I nodded and we were off.

I attacked a deer and two elk. By the time I was completely fed, they were just beginning so I laughed and told them I would be at the Cullens house.

When I walked in the house something was off. And then it hit me. A new scent—well old really—was all over the house. I inhaled it deeply to recognize it.

"Victoria." I whispered. She's coming back and for Edward. I can't let her get to him. I have to destroy her, even if I die in the process. I grabbed a piece of paper from Esme's sketchpad and left a note for my families. I kissed the paper and ran off. I took one last glance at the house, because perhaps this would be the last look I get of it.

Edward's POV

"Emmett can you please stop behaving like a two year old?" I complained.

He turned and grinned at me. "I'll try grandpa."

"Dude, we need to go, the girls are waiting for us." Jazz said.

"Tell Emmee there to hurry it up." I teased. Carlisle stepped out this time.

"Emmett may you please hurry up?"

He sighed but answered. "Ok, ok, one minute you guys can go home, I'll catch up in a minute." We nodded and headed home.

When we opened the door we expected to find the girls sitting and talking, but instead we found an empty house and a letter on top of my piano. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, until the girls walked in, except one was missing. Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. Rosalie turned to me.

"She should be here. She finished before all of us." I had a bad feeling about this.

"What's that?" Kat asked pointing to the letter. I walked over to it and picked it up. It smelled of freesias.

"We're about to find out." Emmett boomed. I nodded and started to read.

Dear guys,

Just letting you know I love you guys. This letter is a farewell letter because I may not be coming back. Victoria is here and she is a threat. I am going to kill her but I may not make it. Just don't follow me ok? And if you're wondering why I care so much, then look back a hundred years. The Cullens should know who I am and why I care so much for them.

Love,

AB

On the corner of the letter was the print of Bella's lips on the paper. I looked up and saw stun faces. "B-bella?" Alice stuttered. "I've had my best friend all along and I didn't notice? What's wrong with me?" She then went blank and I knew it was one of her visions.

"BELLA!!" Emmett boomed and ran to see the letter.

Alice came back and stared at me. "Edward go save Bella, if you don't she'll die for sure now go!"

I nodded but was stopped by a pair of hands. "Jazz not now."

"I'm coming with you."

"Me too." I looked to see Emmett's heartbroken face. "That bitch Victoria can't leave us the fuck alone huh? She's not hurting my baby sister. Let's go!"

With that we took of running.

Bella's POV

I followed her scent until I realized we were back in the clearing, where the Cullens were playing baseball. She was on the top of a tree feeding on a human.

"Victoria!" I hissed. She dropped the human automatically and turned to me to bare her teeth.

"You again!"

"Yeah. It's me."

"How the hell did you find me?"

I put a finger on my chin, "Hmm…" and tapped it mockingly. "Lemme see. Um…I could smell you duh!"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"So you don't remember an old buddy?" I asked faking hurt.

"What?"

"You were smarter and faster when we met last time." I started to walk around in a circle. "You helped James so much, digging information up for him of me."

"What?!" She yelled. "I don't know you."

"Victoria it's me Bella." I smiled. She transformed in that second into an angry vampire. She tackled me onto the floor.

"Bitch! You're the reason my mate is dead." She slapped me. I grabbed her arm and pushed her off me.

"No the reason he's dead is because he played with his food." I said. She launched herself at me again but this time I dodged her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She yelled out in pain. "You hate me for something that wasn't my fault!"

She eventually pulled away and was panting for air.

"_She's strong I wasn't expecting that. I can't beat her on my own, I have to leave now!" She thought._

Oh no, she's not leaving. I set my palms on fire and set the grass on fire creating a circle around us.

"What the hell have you done? Now neither of us will survive!" She yelled panicked.

I took a deep breath. "I don't care I just want to get rid of you!" I ran into her and we fell to the ground.

"Get off of me!" She pushed me off and I flew right through the fire. I got up and walked back in. This time she came up behind me, but I grabbed her wild hair and threw her across the field. Her right arm landed in my fire and it turned into ash while she yelled in pain. "My arm!"

It went on time and time with us launching at each other, until I finally got Victoria tired. When I was about to throw her in the fire, the strangest thing happened, my vision blurred up and I couldn't see. Victoria must've taken advantage because I got hit in my head and then it went black.


	38. A gut wretching feeling

**A/N: Great news! My laptops back!!!! Yay!!! Ha well enjoy this chapter people and review. Love you's**

**Nessie**

Ch 38 A gut wrenching feeling

Edward's POV

"Ahh." I gasped at the pain in my stomach. Something was wrong, and it had to do with Bella.

"What the hell is this dude?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, but it's not a good thing."

"Explain. Now." Emmett ordered.

"I just had a feeling something horrible is happening." Emmett's eyes got wide and he started running. We followed close behind him. "Do you smell that?"

"What the fuck is burning?"

"I don't know, but it's from the clearing." We ran to the clearing and thought we had the wrong scene in front of us. Bella was on the floor being dragged by Victoria.

"Em, get that bitch!" Jazz yelled.

"On my way."

I was too stunned for words, until Jasper woke me up from my shock.

"Edward, this is no time to play, get Bella out of here, we'll take care of that pumpkin bitch." I nodded and ran to Bella. Her black hair was sprayed all over the ground and her face, and her hands were producing fire, so that must mean her eyes were a bloody red. I slowly closed her hands and picked her up for Carlisle to check her.

I ran back home and kicked the door open. "Bella!" Alice yelled. She ran to us and grabbed her hand. "Go to Carlisle. He's upstairs Edward." I nodded and ran upstairs.

"Edward…" He trailed off when he saw who was in my arms. "Get her on this table." He pointed to the table next to his desk. I gently put Bella down and started to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle how is she?" I asked. He looked away from her to look up at me.

"I'm not sure. She seems fine, but is somehow unconscious. What happened?"

I sneered the name. "Victoria."

"_I don't know what has happened to her, or if she will awake, but somehow she's breathing." He thought._

"Go downstairs Edward." He ordered turning his attention back on Bella. My head snapped up.

"No. I will not leave her."

"Edward I need to know what's wrong and you need to calm down." This time he used his father voice and I knew I had to obey him.

"Fine." I turned and walked downstairs, to be bombarded with thoughts.

"_Oh Bella! I can't believe I haven't realized it was you all this time. What type of best friend am I?"_ Alice thought with her head in her hands.

"Alice it wasn't your fault at all." I told her, but she acted as if I hadn't spoken.

"_Oh sweet Jesus when will we find out how Bella is?" Of course that was Emmett._

"_Oh dear how could Bella be?" Esme sobbed in the kitchen._

"_The pain…it's too much." Jasper thought banging his head against the wall. Huh, I guess the emotions got to him._

The Sienna's were a different story. Since none of them—except Katelyn—knew about Bella, they were utterly confused.

"_What the fuck? What's happening to Anna?" Cobbie thought with his eyebrows furrowing in confusion._

"_My baby girl. Oh she's like my sister how could I leave her alone?" Of course it was Catherine._

"_My daughter. What's happening?" Bella's second motherly figure thought._

"_Oh Bella, why did you have to go? I thought we agreed you would never fight Vicky." I chuckled at Katelyn's thought. Vicky? I would kill people to I were ever called that._

One thought stood out from the rest and my head snapped towards her.

"_I can't believe it. It's been Bella all along. When I heard it at the clearing the first time I dismissed it as Edward being crazy, but when that event took place in the house on her birthday I knew something was up." My vain sister Rosalie thought._

"You found out?" I asked her. She snapped her head up at me and nodded.

"_Edward get up here!" Carlisle commanded. _My fears resurfaced and I dashed to his office.

"What is it?"

"I-I can't really explain it, but she's knocked out cold and won't wake up. She won't wake up for either two reasons. One, her mind is trying to protect itself and in the process is protecting her. Or two, by some unknown reason something—or someone—knocked her out, or at least shut her down."

Bella's POV

I heard two familiar voices talking about me. I recognized them as Carlisle and Edward. I wanted to wake up so badly, but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes or will my body to move.

"What happened with Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett took care of her." A musical voice stated. "Yes I do." Huh? Translation please.

Suddenly the voices faded and I heard a new voice.

"_My child, hold up your disguise…" He whispered and faded away._

I can't anymore; I have let the barriers I have built for a hundred years crumble like dust. I can't deny the fact that Edward hurt me, but I can't also deny the fact that it hurts to stay away from him and the rest of the Cullens.

I need to wake up. I just have to. I can't lie here doing nothing. I can't let two families suffer for me like this, especially when I've hurt one so badly.

With all the effort of a day, I willed my eyes to flutter open.


	39. Everything comes with a consequence

**A/N: ok my reviewers i love you guys so muchh!!! One thing though, this answer is for newgirl5: YES EVERYONE KNOWS ITS BELLA NOW! loll so i am being nice for 2 reasons. 1. my laptop got fixed and im back and 2. Well i just finished typing my story, all i gta do is update!!! So i hope you guys like this chpt and the following all the way up to the end!!**

**Review if you like this story so far!**

**Nessie.**

Ch 39 Everything comes with a consequence

The first thing I saw was the bright white lights. I hissed as they were too bright. Then I heard a voice of music cry out to me.

"Bella!!" I turned and saw Edward, looking like Adonis. His eyes were bright as though he just won the lottery. "You're awake!" I nodded. Why did I have this little strumming in my head?

"You've been unconscious for 3 days Bella, are you alright?" This time it was Carlisle who spoke to me. He had a huge smile—one I hadn't seen in a while—on his features.

I smiled. "I'm fine just feeling a little woozy." I stood up off the table, but was caught by strong arms when I wobbled. I mumbled a thanks and straightened up.

"Let's go, everyone has been on the nervous edge." He said to me. I nodded and walked downstairs, only to plug my ears.

"BELLA!!!" The Cullens shouted on one side.

"ANNABELLA!!!" The Sienna's shouted on the other. Oh gosh!

"Hi everyone." I muttered. A little pixie ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you. I can't believe I couldn't tell it was you from day one." She gushed. I sighed and kissed her black, spiky hair.

Then a bear attacked me. "Bella I can't believe this."

"Hey Em…can't breathe." I said breathlessly. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Too bad, I haven't hugged you like this in 100 years. You can hold two minutes." I laughed.

After I gave a hug to everyone, Rosalie asked me a question. "Why do you look different?"

I looked at her and smiled, but it quickly fell. "I look different because…well it's a long story."

Edward and Cobbie lifted an eyebrow. "We've got time."

I sighed and started my story. "Well, when Edward left me in the forest—" I saw him flinch from the memory. Still not sure why, maybe horrible guilt? "I knew my life ended. So I drove back home and slit my wrists open." My second family all gasped, as the Cullens all looked down. "Well I thought it was the end, but then a white light—not from a hospital—appeared before me, and asked me what led to this. I explained and soon found out it was actually God who was talking to me. I was taken aback but he just offered me a second chance at life. I thought about it for a while and agreed only if I were to come back as a vampire. He was stunned but agreed under some conditions." I could feel the curiosity on me like a living thing. "One, I couldn't appear as myself again. And two, I couldn't tell anyone about me or who I was except for Katelyn. I agreed and he led me to the Sienna's. Which leads me to now." By the time I had finished everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"So you're not Annabella Soraf?" Catherine asked looking at me with a wary smile. I turned to my 'sister' and smiled a sheepish smile.

"No. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm sorry I lied to you, if you guys are mad I don't blame you."

"What?! Annabella don't say that, we love you." Catherine finished with a smile that was ecstatic.

"Really?" I asked through dry tears.

"Why, of course my darling." This was Joy who spoke. I turned to her and ran right into her open arms. She patted my hair and continued. "We can't be mad at you and even though you lied you will always be…" She looked up and smiled. "_Our _daughter." I knew she directed that to Esme and I smiled. After a while we broke apart and I stood in the middle of the room.

"Bella, why did you decide to tell us now that you were Bella?" Jasper asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Because…This—" I pointed to myself. "Is a disguise, and like every disguise it hides who I am and what I feel. But, behind this disguise is a girl who loves unconditionally and irrevocably." I paused and looked at Edward who had a shock look on his face. "When I knew I was going to fight Victoria and not come back, I had to let the family I love so much—and caused so much pain to— know who I am."

"Oh my dear." Esme ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"I've missed you mom."

She looked up at me and looked like she would be crying. "I've missed you too my beautiful daughter." Carlisle came behind me and joined the hug.

"It's good to have you back Bella." He whispered.

"Thank you." Then someone laughed like a moron and turned to see it was Cobbie.

"Does that mean we have to change your name for your "The Bachelorette" show?" He snickered and I grimaced.

"A what?" Alice asked.

"Don't mind them, I don't have a show." Then he and Collin started to complain.  
"Bella…how could you? We thought you liked it?" They feigned hurt.

"Oh yeah 'cause I love a bunch of vampires walking in my room proposing marriage or taking me on dates." I said sarcastically. I heard a growl.

"What?" I tuned to meet a mad Edward. "Other _male _vampires proposed marriage?"

I stayed calm. "Yeah, they weren't going to be females now were they?"

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because nothing happened." I stated. He ran a hand through his hair before finishing speaking.

"You went out with them." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. I nodded. What the hell did he want me to do?

"What? How could you?" That's it I kinda snapped at him.

"Yeah and since when does a strawberry haired, curl bouncing vampire, barge in and throw herself on someone?" He had a cocky grin that replaced his grimace.

"You were jealous. Now I understand why you growled at her."

"No, I am not and never was." I contradicted even though it was true. My head almost exploded over the anger I had that another woman or vampire (whatever) had her arms on Edward.

"Sure ok." I narrowed my eyes at him until I heard a stupid question.

"Yo Bella, what ever happened to Jackson?" My head snapped up at that question. I laughed.

"I made him see that I'm not that beautiful, perfect angel everyone thinks I am."

"What you mean Bella?" This time it was my pretend twin Katelyn, who asked me the question.

"We went on a date and he went overboard. He rested his hand on my leg—which I totally wanted to burn off—and somehow mysteriously—like when my clothes went mysteriously missing…" I looked at Alice who had an innocent look on her face. "The hand went up my leg. I naturally told him to get the hell off or he'll regret it, do you think that idiot listened? No. So I lost my temper and fire appeared on my palms. That scared him away."

"No wonder the dude ran like he saw a ghost." Collin concluded.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Someone touched you Bella?" Of course Edward.

"Yeah, I just told the story."

"Who was he?" What the hell?

"I took care of him; stop worrying it's none of your business. You shouldn't even care." I turned away from him and started to walk to the door, until someone grabbed my wrists and spun me back around.

"Of course I care why wouldn't I?" His face was only inches from mine that my breath hitched.

"Because I have nothing to do with you." Pain crossed his features. "You don't love me, so stop stressing yourself." He smiled a genuine smile, which made me sick. He thought my suffering was funny?

I pulled back and frowned. "You think this is funny?" He didn't answer; he only reached his hand up and caressed my cheek. "Stop. You're making fun of me? I can't believe you."

"Bella be quiet." Oh hell to the f***k no. When I was going to protest he interrupted me.

"How could you believe I didn't love you? I'm so sorry that I left you like that, I am sorry that I lied to you like that. I didn't know you would go to that extreme, I thought you would forget about me." He looked down again looking somewhat…ashamed? "Bella I loved you and I still love you. What I said to you that day was all a lie so you could let me go." I got out of his grip and stared at him.

"Do you actually expect me to believe you?" I asked.

"Bella, he's serious." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Esme answered that, while placing her hand over her still heart.

"Bella he's always loved you, and still loves you. When he thought you died, he was devastated. He wouldn't even come down from his room."

"But if he loved me so much like you say he does, why did he leave me?" I asked confused.

"Bella, he left you because of me." I turned to see Jasper's guilty smile.

"Listen to Jasper, Bella. Edward left you because he thought he put you in danger with letting you into our world." Rosalie—did I see right? Yep.—Rosalie started to explain. "He thought him—or even us—could loose control with you."

"He really does love you Bella." This time it was big Emmett who stepped in.

Damn the whole family had a say in this. "Thanks guys, but I think you took all I had to say to her." Edward stepped out with a grin.

"Just helping bro." He shook his head and met my gaze.

"Bella, I really do love you."

"And you expect me to believe that?" I said angrily. He can't lie to me again. I won't let him. Edward's eyes filled with sadness.

"Bella, why can't you believe the truth?" He asked.

"Because this is the truth, you don't love me, you never did, and I get it." I closed my eyes and ran upstairs, to Carlisle's study.

I sat on the table that I had been unconscious on, dry sobbing. He doesn't understand how much he's hurting me by lying. I'm drowning in pain every time I see him and can't kiss or hug him.

"My life is full of crap." I muttered.

"No it's not Bella." A musical voice said to me from behind. I gasped and turned to see Edward sitting on the table with me. How this table can hold us up I have no idea.


	40. Please, I'm begging you

**A/N: Hi guys ok lemme tell u i almost went thru a mental breakdown loll. I havent been receiving any reviews in my mail n i thot u guys ddnt like the story anymore so lemme kno if u review n hope u like this chapter hehe.**

**Nessie**

Ch 40 Please I'm begging you.

"Um… I have to go." I lied so I could get as far away from him as possible. When I got up, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"No Bella." Edward said seriously.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked. He can't seriously stop me can he? He smiled at me crookedly and picked me up.

"W-what are you doing? Put me the hell down!" I yelled kicking him. I might as well been kicking a boulder. He didn't even budge; he just scaled down the window and ran in the forest.

Edward's POV

I have to get Bella to listen to me and this is the only way. She's still struggling to get free.

"Edward put me down!" She yelled.

"Bella stop struggling please." I said. She sighed and stopped screaming. Finally I was getting a migraine and last time I checked we couldn't get migraines.

We finally arrived at the place. It was a little cottage Esme re decorated for her own purposes. It has never been used, and she encouraged me to use it. I ran into the cottage and put her down. She gasped and looked around like a little kid in Disney. I had to chuckle.

"This place…is beautiful." She breathed. I smiled Esme would love to hear that.

"I'm glad; Esme would love to hear you loved it." She turned around to look at me with narrow eyes.

"Why the hell am I here?" She asked. I put my hands up and walked towards the couch.

"Care to sit?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed more but she sat. "I'm kidnapping you."

Her eyes blazed with fury. "You're what?"

I shrugged. "Since you won't listen the easy way, I'll make you listen the hard way. We won't leave until you have listened to me."

"You know I hate you." She declared crossing her arms across her chest.

"I love you too Bella." I joked.  
"Alright what do you want?" She asked.

"Bella, why don't you believe that I love you?" I asked. Her eyes let go of her fury to be replaced by sadness.

"Because…you don't." She stated and walked to the kitchen. I got up and followed her. She was sitting on top of the counter dry sobbing.

"Bella I do love you." I stated. She looked up startled.

"How can I know that for sure? You left me once because you didn't want me—" I cut her off.

"What makes you think I didn't and don't want you?"

"When I told you I was going to go with you, you said no." I flinched away from the harshness of her words.

"Bella," I touched her cheek and her bottom lip trembled. "I didn't want you to go with us, because I was trying to protect you. You coming with us would've defeated the whole purpose."

"Edward I can't believe you. Why did you leave me if you loved me?" She asked leaning into my hand.

I sighed. "Bella like Rosalie said, I was trying to protect you. I thought that me and my family were finally able to control our bloodlust for you, but on the day of your birthday after the incident, I was proven wrong. Just one drop of your blood made Jasper crazy." She looked down and I continued. "While I watched you sleep I realized that even though I loved you with all my being, your safety was more important. I didn't want to loose you and just by you hanging around us put you in even more danger."

"But Edward, I was always a danger magnet. I was always surrounded by danger." She said still looking at the floor.

"Yes I know, but you hanging around us put you in even more danger than before. Any of us—including me—could've lost control with you. Bella I wanted your safety and for you to have a normal life. And with me, those things were impossible for you to have."

Her head snapped up and she spoke a bit angry. "Edward, I didn't want a normal life. I just wanted to be with you and nothing more. Why couldn't you understand that?"

"Bella I am so sorry that I left and lied to you, but I thought you would forget me as the time went on."

"I could never forget you." This time her voice was softer.

"I'm sorry Bella, can't you forgive me?" She looked away and fidgeted with the radio. Oh she can be so…grr. The radio landed on a song that might help me convince Bella.

Bella's POV

I fidgeted with the radio until Edward put his lips by my ear and whispered the lyrics to the end of the song.

"_I've been away for far too long. So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it hold onto me never let me go. Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it hold onto me never let me go. Keep breathing hold onto me never let me go. Keep breathing hold onto me never let me go." _

_He pulled back and smiled while I stayed in shock. He grabbed my hair and removed my black hair from my eyes._

"Bella I hope you understand now that I'm never going to leave you again and I love you so much." I stood there shocked at what just happened.

"Y-you love me?" I stuttered. His smile got even wider, flashing his white teeth.

"More than anything in the world." With that I threw myself on him and hugged him.

"I love you too, I'm just afraid of getting hurt again." He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I will never hurt you again. I swear. Will you forgive me?" I didn't answer; I just crashed my lips on to his. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. I poured all my love and adoration I had for him in this kiss. When we pulled back we were both gasping for air.

"Does that tell you anything?" I asked mockingly. He put a finger to his chin and smirked.

"I don't think so, can we try again?" He teased. I slapped his arm slightly and rolled my eyes. "Bella!" He whined.

"Edwarddd" I said back and he laughed. "Let's get back." He nodded and picked me up again. I yelled at him to put me down but this only caused him to laugh.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you don't pull me down I am going to kill you." I threatened. He laughed and set me down in front of the house. We opened the door and were attacked by the families.

"Bella, where were you?" Katelyn asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ask Mr. Bossy pants there." I said and she giggled. Alice ran over to me and hugged me as did Rosalie.  
"Bella thank God you forgave him." Rosalie joked. I laughed.

"Yeah the crazy ideas that boy had. He probably would've gone off to Volterra to ask to get killed again." Alice's eyes went wide at what she just said and Rosalie and Esme stared at her startled. "Oops." He what?!?

"He what Alice?" I asked anger rising in me.

"Oh Esme why don't we go plan to decorate my room again..." She chanted changing the subject.

"ALICE!!" I yelled. She winced and looked back at me.

"Alice dear, answer Bella's question." Esme said smiling at me.

"Um…Well see, when Edward saw you dead he, uh kinda, went to the Volturi to get himself killed." She finished.

I looked back to see him playing Gears of Wars 2 with Collin, Jasper and Emmett. I stalked over to him and yanked the remote from his hand.

"Heyy!" He protested but that was cut short with the good slap I gave him.

"Edward Cullen." I said through gritted teeth. He gulped.

"Yes?"

Emmett and Jasper were snickering in the background. While Collin just shook his head and Cobbie made a stupid comment, "Damn, I'm pretty sure every girl has slapped Edward now."

"You went to the Volturi to get yourself killed?!?" I yelled. He looked behind me and glared at someone.

"Thanks a lot Rosalie." He said sarcastically.

"Whoa, don't blame me there Edward that was all Alice." She said pointing to the guilty pixie.

"Oh my God the pixie did it?!? Oh I love our family." Emmett commented shaking his head.

"I AM NOT A PIXIE DAMN IT!!!" Alice screeched, but I ignored it.

"Edward how dare you?"

"Bella I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to live without you."

"Next time you make that decision, I will personally rip you limb from limb. You won't have to travel all the way to Volterra." I threatened glaring at him. How dare he?

He nodded with wide eyes. "I'm sorry love." He said looking guilty.

My eyes softened up and I gave him a passionate kiss. After what seemed like hours, two people cleared their throats, Mark and Carlisle. They were both like fathers to me and I guess making out in front of them wasn't a good idea.

"Hey watch it pretty boy, that's our little sister." Collin said, while wrapping his arm around Catherine's waist.

"Ours too." Emmett raised his hand.

"Yeah even if she's Annabella or Isabella or even is her name is Fried Fish, she's our little sis." Cobbie added.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward's new shining face. When I just found them again, Edward's hair had no shine, he was always a grump and he dressed like he didn't care. Now his hair had its beautiful shine back, he's laughing once again, and he dresses like he used to.

He leaned his forehead against mine and gasped for air. Jasper and Emmett went back to playing their game while shouting into their x box live headset. I swear I am going to break that stupid machine.

I looked into his golden eyes and for once in 100 years, I was happy. Our sweet moment was interrupted by my four 'sisters'.

"Ohmygodwehavetogoshopping!!!" A squeal who was Alice and Katelyn was heard. (Oh my God we have to go shopping.) I groaned. I am the happiest woman alive (well not literally alive…) and they have to come up with the worst way to torture me?

"Yeah I need a new outfit anyways." Catherine said shrugging her shoulders. I turned around and looked at her.

"I will never understand your love for shopping." I said shaking my head.

"Bella, we will never understand your hatred for shopping." Rosalie joked and Edward laughed. I turned and glared at him.

"Care to share what's so funny?"

"Vampire or not, you are still my old Bella." He said simply, kissing my cheek. All the girls 'awed' while the boys made gagging sounds.

"So Bella let's get going, it's a brand new day." Catherine said happily. I looked out the window and was shocked to see it was the morning. Damn how long were we talking for?

"It's the morning?" I asked dumfounded. Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah Bella, its 10 am to be exact." Alice said looking at her imaginary watch and then looking shocked.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"It's 10 am? Oh my God, I'm not shopping? Let's go people I cannot miss an hour of shopping."

"But Alice." I whined stomping my foot. Edward chuckled and started playing with my hair. "I don't want to go shopping."

She turned and glared at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, in about a second I am going to kill you. Do you know how many people are shopping and I'm not?"

"Alice then go by yourself. I want to spend to with Bella." Edward said kissing my neck. I shivered in pleasure until I saw Alice. I have never been so terrified of her in my life until now. She turned her deadly glare on Edward and it scared the crap out of me.

"She's going." She said through gritted teeth. Katelyn put an arm on her and smiled then walked over to me and started pulling me.

"Oh God is everyone going to kidnap me?" I asked being pulled. Alice giggled while Emmett laughed his butt off.

"We're taking my convertible." Rosalie said. It all happened so fast, I don't even remember. The strumming in my head got louder and the pain worse. Before we could pass the door I yelled in pain.

Esme and Edward ran to my side. "Bella dear, what's wrong are you alright?" Esme asked worriedly, while placing her hands on either side of my face.

"Bella? Bella love? What's wrong?" Edward asked like a madman.

"I-I…my head." I managed. They all shared a confused look since vampires couldn't get headaches my sentence sounded off. Carlisle walked up to me with an alarmed expression.

"You must relax Bella." He said. I nodded but was cut off by another scream. The pain was increasing and it was killing me. I then heard another scream, but this time it wasn't from me, it was from Jasper. He was sitting on the chair clutching his head.

"J-Jasper you have to leave." I said. He looked at me through pained eyes.

"Bella…what's this?" He asked, pulling at his hair.

"I-I don't know, but you must leave." If he didn't leave he would project the pain to my families, and the last thing I wanted was the people I loved in pain, especially Edward.

"But Bella—" He protested, while gasping for air.

"Now!" I yelled. He nodded and walked over to Alice. She looked at me torn between her decision.

"Go." I chocked, before I yelled again. She nodded and ran as far as possible from the house. I groaned at the pain and collapsed on the floor.

"Bella? Please speak to me." Edward begged while he picked me up and placed me gently on the couch. It pained me seeing everyone like this, but I just couldn't will my mouth to move and whenever I opened it, screams were heard.

Carlisle tried to calm me down, but I couldn't even hear him over the loud strumming in the back of my head. I eventually blacked out in the real world and started hearing yells in my head.

Edward's POV

What's wrong with Bella? She's on the couch screaming her lungs off and clutching her head. Everyone is hovering over her worried sick.

"Carlisle, are you sure we can't get migraines?" Emmett asked, looking up from Bella. Carlisle nodded. "Then what in heavens name could be wrong with her? She sure looks like she's having one." Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Ow Rose."

"Emmett now's not the time to behave like an idiot." She sneered, touching Bella's forehead. He just nodded and walked to the door.

"_I'm going to find the pixie and emo." He thought as he ran. _I nodded and looked back at Bella.

"Ahh! Stop yelling at me. It's not my fault!" She yelled. I took her face in between my hands and got nervous. We're not yelling.

"Bella, we're not yelling, please what's going on?" I asked hopelessly to receive another scream.

"I had to, I love him. Stop, I'm sorry." She's sorry? For what? What's going on? Suddenly Katelyn's head snapped up and she ran over to Bella and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong Kat?" Joy asked. She looked up at us through pained eyes. I started to get worried. She knew something we didn't.  
"Katelyn dear, please let us know." Esme said touching her shoulder. She shook her head and that's when Rosalie got pissed.

"Katelyn listen to me, and listen closely." Rosalie turned to glare at her. Whoa, Rose did change. Bella yelled again. "We don't know what's going on with _our_ sister and you do. So if you want Bella to stay in pain then leave!" Katelyn cringed at Rosalie's tone while Bella yelled once more.

"Fine!" I sighed. Thank you. I looked back at Bella and cradled her in my arms. She started to 'shiver'? Since when do we get cold? Then I noticed one more thing, her breathing was slowing down. I started to panic. Bella's dying. "Remember the story Bella told us? The one about how God warned her she must not reveal her identity or tell anyone her past except me?" We all nodded. She closed her eyes and continued. "He told her there would be a consequence if she defied him."

"What type?" I growled. She started dry sobbing onto her mate's shoulder.  
"I'm not sure. He never told her."

Is she having a conversation with God now? Maybe if I could read her mind.


	41. A hope

**A/N: Soooo you know what i have nothing to say right now loll soo just review plz **

**Nessie.**

Ch 41 A hope?

Bella's POV

I blacked out from the real world and started hearing yells.

"_YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ARE A TOTAL DISASTER! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME?" God yelled. _

I can't believe this. Oh no.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me?"

"_I will give you no more chances." I flinched, what does he mean? "You are going where you should've been before I interfered."_

Wait, I hope he doesn't mean my grave? I have to let someone hear what's going on. I tried to concentrate on my unmoving body. I was stuck inside my mind with really no control over the outside. I have to concentrate to move at least one inch. I felt my hand move and placed it on someone's soft hand. With that I pulled down my mental shield.

Edward's POV

When we saw Bella's hand move to us, we all gasped. It landed right on my hand and suddenly my head started hearing things. I looked down and noticed Bella let her shield down for me. I concentrated hard on what was going on.

"_Yes I mean your grave. Do you think I can let you go on unpunished after what you did?" Someone—I'm assuming was God—asked._

"Please, I am so sorry I never meant for this to happen. I just found my happiness, don't take it away." My angel begged. But this was Bella, my Isabella. She wasn't Annabella and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears.

"_I am sorry but I am going to. I am going to fix the problem you have caused."_

Bella kneeled down on the floor and begged.

"Please I don't want to live another day without Edward." I was outraged. He can't let an angel humiliate herself like that.

"_You should've thought of that before. I am going to make your death slow." I saw the fear in her eyes when she heard death. "By the end of tonight you will be gone." With that the voice faded._

Bella started to cry uncontrollably and I left her mind. "Edward?" Everyone asked. I looked down at Bella and started to cry tearless cries.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Esme asked running over to me. I held onto Bella tighter and leaned into Esme's shoulder.

"Edward what's going on?" Rose asked. I couldn't find my voice.

"Ok pretty boy." I looked up to see Cobbie looking murderous. "Tell us what happened."

I took a deep breath and kissed Bella's forehead. "B-Bella's going to die."

Everyone gasped. "What?" Matthew asked. I nodded.

"When she touched me, she let her shield down and let me inside her mind. She was having a conversation with God." Kat looked up at me with terror filled eyes.

"_Her punishment…" She thought. I nodded._

"He's going to send Bella to her grave and make it a slow painful death." Cobbie growled at the same time Emmett entered the room with Alice and Jasper. Alice ran to Bella and held her hand.

"How is she?" Jasper asked looking straight at me.

"She's going to die." My voice broke on the last word. A life without Bella seemed totally impossible.

"No!" Emmett roared. "Eddie you're lying." I shook my head and he started banging the walls with his fists.

"Emmett dear stop." Esme yelled. I turned to everyone.  
"Please leave me with her." They all nodded and left. I sat down on the floor staring at my beautiful angel that was on the couch. I closed my eyes and let memories flood my mind. The ones of me scaling her window late at night to hear her mumble my name in her sleep. The kisses we shared and then one very specific memory showed up.

_Flashback:_

_I took Bella out for dinner at our meadow, under the night sky. She wore a dark blue dress that clung to her body and silver 3-inch stilettos. Her hair was curled and put into a side ponytail. She looked absolutely gorgeous. After she ate I gave her a try of wine._

"_Is that any good?" She asked wrinkling her cute little nose, as I poured the wine into her cup._

_I chuckled. "You will just have to try it." She stuck her tongue out at me, but took the cup._

"_If I puke I'm holding you personally responsible." She threatened and took a long sip. She looked up at me and smiled. "It's good."_

_I rolled my eyes. "It's better than today's wine, I'll tell you that much." She giggled, but then started to laugh. I raised one eyebrow. "Uh care to share the joke?"_

_She nodded. "Imagine blood in a bottle of wine for you. That would be just so damn funny." I laughed. That would save me the hunting trips._

_After a while we got up and slow danced. Of course Bella still has two left feet so I put her on top of mine. "Edward?" She looked up at me.  
"Yes?"_

"_I want to be a vampire." I stopped twirling and stared at her. Not this again._

"_Bella I am not having this discussion again." Her eyes saddened._

"_Why don't you want me to become a vampire? Is it because you don't want me to be with you for eternity?" A single tear made its way down her cheek. I instantly kissed it away and stared into her eyes._

"_Don't ever say that! I would love to be with you for eternity, but I'm just not taking away your soul. That's not fair I love you way too much for that."_

"_I love you too Edward. But don't love me too much if that's what it takes to be a vampire." She joked. I chuckled and kissed her._

"_I can't stay away from you any longer Bella." I told her._

"_Then don't, because I would rather die than be away from you." I looked up at the sky and thanked heaven for my angel. I looked back down and kissed her passionately. Her arms went around my neck and into my hair in an instant. I loved her and she loved me, maybe our love can survive and overcome our difference._

_End flashback_

I opened my eyes when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Katelyn. "What are you doing back so early?" I asked. The words coming out harsher than necessary. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's been 3 hours Edward." My face fell. Three hours on one memory? I looked at Bella and saw her breathing even slower and her eyebrows knitted together in pain. My head fell in my hands and I turned back to a saddened Katelyn holding something. "Maybe this can help." She placed the object in my hand and closed it into a fist. "Fight."

I nodded and she walked away. When I opened my hand, I had the silver heart shaped locket I gave Bella. I opened us to see our picture and our motive. "Forever and Always" I looked at Bella once more and put the locket around her neck, I then bent down to whisper. "Don't leave me, we said Forever and always." I gave her a long peck and sat back down. Suddenly her breathing came to an abrupt halt and I started to panic

"Carlisle!" I called. He came rushing in with Alice and Rosalie.

"What happened?" They asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle checked her quickly but soon slowed down and turned to me and my sisters. Rose and Alice were holding hands while I just wanted Bella to awake.

"I'm sorry Edward, but she's gone." He whispered. I immediately ran to Bella and started yelling.

"No Bella!!" I cradled her in my arms and rocked back and forth. When I looked down again something funny happened. She was changing from Annabella to Isabella back and forth. Like a hologram with a glitch and she was fading. "Alice what's going on?"

She ran over to me and kneeled down eye level. "I-I don't know. She's fading, but keeps switching appearances."

KPOV

"Come on Kat, let's go see." Cobbie insisted. I stopped pacing and nodded. We all entered the house to see so many things at once.

Edward was on the floor with Bella in his arms. Alice was speaking so fast, I couldn't catch a word she said. And what we thought was Bella kept switching appearances.

"W-what's wrong? Who is that?" Catherine asked. Edward turned around to speak to us.

"This is Isabella Marie." He said. I stared at the rapidly changing girl. Annabella was beautiful, because of her vampire appearance, but Isabella was simply gorgeous, and she was a human.

She had pale skin, full lips, dark thick brown hair, and what seemed like a bite mark on her inner arm. I couldn't tell exactly as she kept switching.


	42. Repent

A/N: Sooo im sorry i havnt been updating in like forever buh my laptop has a virus for like the 20th time and i cnt use it. Sucks!!! Tht thing is like my life...Well anyways heres another chapter hope its ok. Read and review

Nessie.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ch 42 Repent

Edward's POV

I was looking at Bella when suddenly I heard a voice in my head. I blocked out everything else and just concentrated on the words the voice was saying.

"_Edward Cullen." He said as a greeting._

"Yes, who are you?" I asked through my mind.

"_I am God." He answered. This is the man who killed my Bella? "Yes I am."_

"Why? Couldn't you just let her be? Do you know how much she has suffered" I started getting pissed.

"_I am sorry for what I did. I see that your love is so strong." He answered. I nodded. "Why do you love her?"_

"She is my life, my heart. She is intelligent, beautiful and unique." I answered with sincerity.

"_Edward, you do realized you brought us to this don't you?" I nodded. Of course I knew. "I will give Bella another chance." He said. _

"Really?" I asked.

"_Yes…" And then the voice faded. _

I pulled out of my thoughts and stared down at Bella. She looked unhealthy and her skin was transparent.

Bella's POV

My breathing stopped and I knew I had died, but I saw one thing. A beautiful white light appeared to me like the day I died the first time.

"_Bella…" God whispered. "I am here to ask you a question, would you like to go back and be Isabella Marie Swan again?"_

"_Yes." I answered in a ghost voice that echoed._

"_Very well." He said, and then it was dark again._

Edward' POV

All of a sudden one thing echoed in my head. _"I will send you back to clean your mistake. Everyone will still know and love each other."_

I smiled as I realized we were at my house, in the year 2005. _We're back._ I thought. Everyone was in the living room during the party. Bella was in my arms, looking like herself again. Long brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She had a black dress with black heels. Everyone turned around looking shocked.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked. I was going to answer when a bright light from the corner of the room appeared.

"_Hello Bella." He greeted._

"God?" She asked blinking fast.

"_Yes my child, I am here to apologize for my rash behavior." She nodded and he continued. "I have given you something I have never done before, a third chance But it comes with a condition." _

My family groaned. _"Not another damn condition." Emmett thought while slapping his forehead with his hand. _

"_The condition is, be happy." He said kindly._

Bella tightened her grip on my hand and a tear washed down her cheek. _"Enjoy your family and cherish your love Isabella." He turned and faced us all. "Take care."_

Bella whispered "Thank you."

Then the light was gone and everything went back to normal. It was extremely quiet until Emmett decided to comment.

"Oh my God, that was some scary shit." We all laughed and seemed relieved that the 'incident' never happened.

Alice ran over to us and hugged Bella. "Happy birthday Bella!" She squealed, and Bella hugged her back and giggled.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday Bells." Emmett boomed. She laughed with him, until my sister Rosalie kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Happy birthday Bella" She said. Bella smiled widely and hugged her.

"Thanks Rose." She turned to see Jasper leaning awkwardly against the wall.

"Happy birthday Bells." He said with a little smile.

"Jazz, it's ok, nothing happened so don't worry." He nodded and smiled widely.

Bella's POV

I was so happy. My family loved me, I had Edward, and I am me again. Edward told me we had to go home and I nodded. But I quickly turned on my heel and said something. "Um…I have one wish."

"What is it dear?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"I want to become a vampire." I whispered the last word so nobody would get mad.

Emmett roared in laughter and said, "Bella…Don't bring your clumsy traits with you." Rose smacked him in the back of the head and I laughed.

Carlisle walked over to me with a smile.

"Bella, you should think about this. Once it happens, you can't go back, even if you regret it with all your heart." I shook my head.

"You guys don't get that this is what I want. I will never regret living forever with my family and the love of my life." Edward's crooked smile appeared before he kissed my hand.

Carlisle looked at us with "awe" in his eyes. "Ok, but you two must discuss this." I nodded and left saying thank you to everyone.

We drove back home in our truck and Charlie greeted us. (Of course, he doesn't hate Edward yet)

"Bells, how did it go?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Good dad. I had a lot of fun." I answered.

He looked up and grinned when he saw Edward. "Hey Edward, how are you?"

"I am fine Sir." Edward said politely. Charlie shook his head with a smile.

"Edward for the millionth time, call me Charlie, 'sir' makes me feel old." He chuckled while Edward smiled.

"Ok Charlie." Then he turned and looked at me. "Bella, wait inside, I want to ask Charlie something." I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion when he mouthed the words 'trust me' I nodded and left.

What can those two be talking about?

Edward's POV

"What has happened Edward?" Charlie asked in confusion.  
"Nothing Charlie, I want to ask you something." I said. He relaxed a bit and nodded.

"_I wonder what's wrong." Charlie thought._

"Charlie, you should know by now that I love Bella and would give up my life for her if I had to." He nodded a smile growing.

"_I'm glad he's not using my daughter, I would've had to use my beautiful gun." I would never use Bella. _

"Well, I want to ask you for her hand in marriage." His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "Charlie, I know you think we are young, but we love each other. I would want Bella to be my wife, because she is my first and only love and also my life."

He nodded. "Do you have a ring for her?" He asked.

I smiled and took it out. He looked at it adoringly and I knew I was on the right track. "It was my mothers, my real mothers." He looked up at me and nodded.

"Edward, I will let you marry my daughter, but mess up and I will murder you." He threatened. I almost laughed out loud when he said that, a human trying to re kill a dead vampire. Ha!

I nodded and took his outstretched hand. "When will you propose?"

I looked up and said, "Tomorrow night." He nodded and we walked back inside. Bella narrowed her eyes as we entered. I chuckled and she glared.

"Dad would you let me dye my hair?" She asked suddenly. My eyes almost popped out.

"No why?" Charlie's face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, pain, and anger. She laughed.  
"For no reason, I didn't want to dye it, but dad your face was priceless." She said through giggles. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen.

"Bella?" I asked pulling her into my lap.  
"Mhm?"

"I want to take you somewhere tomorrow night." I said. She looked up at me with happy eyes and nodded. "So I will see you tomorrow. Now go and get some sleep." I joked and she slapped my arm lightly. "See you soon." I whispered. "Goodnight Charlie."

I left the house only to be back hours later and watch my angel sleep.


	43. A reunion and a date

A/N: Guess what guyss...my computer hates me!!!! Everytime i touch it sumthing bad always happens gosh loll well watevs this story is cumn to an end so plz review n enjoy!!

Nessie

Ch 43 a reunion and date

Bella's POV

I got ready for school and walked outside to see a silver Volvo on my driveway.

"Hey you." I called and he smiled.

"Hey Bella. How'd you sleep?" He smirked.

"Shut up, I don't want to know what I said." I joked and he laughed. When we got to school we went to our classes and the day flew in a breeze.

We were at lunch and Alice was arguing with Rosalie over Prada and Gucci.

"Alice Prada is way better than Gucci." Rose yelled.

"Nu uh! Gucci can out beat anything." Alice retorted, but as always Emmett made an outburst.

"CHANEL!!!" Edward, Jasper turned to look at him.

"Dude, how do you even know what Chanel is?" Jasper asked. Emmett just shrugged and Edward laughed. I looked away laughing when behind me I saw people I have missed so dearly.

"Katelyn, Cobbie, Catherine, Collin. You guys are here?" I asked in wonder. They all looked like they could be crying and nodded.  
"Yeah Anna, we've finally found you." Kat said hugging me. I kissed her head and invited them to sit down at our table.

"Anna, we've missed you so much." Oh my God! Anna sounds so weird to me.

"I know Catherine, I've missed you all too." Collin laughed.

"So this is Isabella Marie?" I blushed and looked down while Edward kissed my cheek.

"Yes, this is me." I whispered. "How did you guys get here?"

"We had a feeling that someone important was here." Kat answered. When the arguments with the two beauty queens finished they said hi and hugged all the Sienna's. The lunch bell rang and we left.

5 hours later…

"Bella if you don't stay still, I swear I will burn you with the curling iron." Alice threatened. I shivered and nodded. All the girls were helping me get ready for my date with Edward tonight. Alice my hair, Rose my make up, Katelyn went to pick up my dress, and Catherine went to get my shoes.

"Back, did you miss me?" Kat said with her arms wide open and a dress in her hand. We all chorused 'no' and she pouted.

"Here Bella." Rose said handing me the dress. It was a strapless, midnight blue, floor length dress that fitted tightly around the waist and showed all the curves I don't have, but somehow managed to make show. Catherine came in with silver stilettos and I slipped them on.

Esme came upstairs and drove me to me and Edward's meadow. She kissed my forehead and whispered. "Have fun." Before she ran back to the car, I followed the little path to see something indescribable.

In the middle of our meadow was a white table with three lit up candles and wine glasses. There was a rose on the right side of the table and a note. Under the table were millions of beautiful flowers and the way the moon hit the scenery took my breath away, I walked over carefully to the table where the note is and read it. In elegant calligraphy it said,

Dear Bella,

Please sit down love. I will join you shortly.

Love,

Edward

I took a seat and waited until Edward came out with a bottle of wine in his hands. I giggled remembering the time I had wine and thought it tasted delicious.

"Bella, love, would you like to dance?" He asked pouring wine into my cup. I nodded and stood up. Edward led me over to the dance floor and we started dancing.

"Do you miss her?" I asked suddenly.

"Who, love?" He asked.

"Annabella."

He smiled and shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

I ignored his question and went on. "I was so beautiful, and yet you are satisfied with plain old me?" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Bella you really don't see yourself clearly." He looked into my eyes and I momentarily got lost in them. "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Sure you as Annabella was beautiful, but you Isabella," he lifted my face to see his. "Are gorgeous."

I stretched on the tips of my toes and kissed him passionately. He pulled back suddenly and I missed his touch. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes slowly and wondered what was happening. "Now open them." He said, and when I did I gasped.


	44. Forever and Always

**A/N: It's almost over loll im trying to make thesse chapters as best as i can, irelle hope u like them, plz lemme kno. Hope u like alice in this chapter lmaoooo **

**Read and review**

**Nessie**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Ch 44 Forever and always

There was Edward, down on one knee with a box in his hand. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. He took my hands in his and spoke slowly.

"Bella, I love you so much, you don't even know how much. I want to be with you forever. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I stood there crying the whole time.

"Yes." I said, through my tears. He gave me his crooked smile and slipped the beautiful ring on my left hand third finger. I stared at it in awe. It was pure gold, with diamonds encrusted around it that even in the dim light sparkled brightly. I looked back up at him and kissed him fiercely, pouring all my love and adoration in it. He kissed me back eagerly until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed and pulled back to reach for his phone.

He looked at the caller ID and chuckled. "Alice" we said together. He flipped the phone and put it to his ear, only to drop it to the ground after the scream even I heard! "Oh my God" he whispered before he picked up the phone and started to talk.

"Oh my God!" She squealed and I giggled.

"Yes Alice?" Edward asked clearly amused by all of this.

"She said yes, she said yes! I knew it. Oh my God I have to get to work so much to plan. This is going to be the best wedding ever! What do you think your doing with the phone in your hand saying nothing? Pass it over to Bella!" Alice chirped. He rolled his eyes and passed me the phone.

"Hey Alice." I said, but immediately regretted talking when she started to ramble.

"Oh my God Bella, finally! Now we gotta discuss dates, colors, dress…"

"Whoa Ali, I just got engaged," I looked up to see Edward smiling widely, his golden eyes shining with excitement. "Can we talk about this when we get home?" I asked, more like pleading.

'Fine!" She huffed and I sighed much to Edward's amusement. "But…" My eyes widened and Edward smirked. Uh oh, the dreaded 'but'. "When you get over here we are getting started, ok? Ok. See you in a bit. Love you bye." The line went dead and my jaw hung open.

"Close your mouth love." Edward said pressing his lips in a hard line trying to hold in his laughter. I glared at him and he burst out laughing.

"It's. Not. Funny." I warned and he stopped, but his eyes shined with amusement. "Your pixie of a sister isn't going to leave me alone." I groaned. He kissed my cheek and pulled me back to his car.

"Don't worry love." I nodded and got in the car.

When we arrived to the Cullen's I was attacked by a pixie. "Bella, come on!" She urged tugging on my hand.

"Ha! Way to go little buddy! Finally you won't be a loner. Goodbye virginity!" Emmett boomed, before Rose smacked him upside the head. I blushed viciously at his comment and Edward growled. "Ow Rose, why?" He complained.

"Because Em, you're an idiot." She said and walked over to me with a huge smile. "Congrats Bella, I'm really happy for you." I smiled and hugged her. She relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thanks Rose, that means a lot from you." She pulled back only to be replaced by Esme's arms.

"Bella, you'll officially be part of this family. Finally! Congratulations dear." She kissed my head and I hugged her.

"Congratulations Bella I hope you'll be happy." Carlisle said, with adoration in his eyes.

"Thank you Carlisle, I know I will be."

I was a bit surprised when Jasper pulled me into a hug. "Congrats Bella, you deserve happiness." Tears rolled down my face and I buried my face in his chest.

"Aw, group hug." My idiot of a 'brother' Collin said. Suddenly all the Sienna's—Collin, Cobbie, Kat, Cat, Joy, Matthew—were hugging me, including the Cullen's.

"Alrightie enough with the love you guys, all the girls follow me." Alice ordered. "Boys…Do something to keep yourselves useful, but don't act stupid." I laughed at that.

"Hey!" They all—even Carlisle and Matthew—complained. It was hilarious. Alice just rolled her eyes and tried to pull me upstairs, but I shook my head.

"What now Bella?" Alice asked annoyed. I took a deep breath and turned back to the families. Even Edward didn't know about this.

"I wanted to announce the bridesmaids." All the girls face lit up, while the boys went back to the stupid Left 4 Dead game on X Box. Did I mention how much I hate that machine? "Ok so this was so hard to pick."

Alice was hopping up and down excited to know what the answer was. I smiled and began. "My bridesmaids will be, Katelyn, Catherine and…" I turned to look at my final bridesmaid. "Rosalie." Her head snapped up in shock and she beamed at me.

"Thank you so much Bella!" She gushed clapping her hands.

"Oh my God Anna, thank you." Katelyn hugged me and I looked to see Alice with a small smile and a hurt expression.

"I'm not done. My maid of honor will be Alice." Her smile became so big I thought her face might break. She ran into me and the air 'whooshed' out of me.

"Bella thank you soooo much, you don't know what this means to me." I laughed and kissed her hair.

She pulled back and furrowed her eyebrows. "Bella, do you have a wedding date?" I shook my head and looked over at Edward who was yelling into the X box headphones.

"Edward!" I called. He turned to me and smiled.

"Yes, love?"

"What date should we get married?" I asked.

"Any day is good for me my love." I nodded and smiled. He smiled back before Emmett smacked his chest and pulled his attention back to the game.

"Ok, so what about…" I tapped my chin lightly. "August 13?"

"That's perfect Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Ali, Rose I want to be changed before the wedding." I mumbled. Rose shifted a bit before speaking.

"You might want to tell Edward that."

"Tell Edward what?" He asked wrapping his arms from behind me and kissing my neck. I shivered in pleasure and turned to kiss him.

"PDA!!!" Emmett yelled and I laughed.

"Tell me what?" Edward asked once again. I looked down at the floor.

"I want to be changed before the wedding." He froze for a second and I decided to look up. He had shut his eyes and was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Why Bella?" He asked.

"Edward, I don't want you to be cautious with every move you make during our honeymoon, and I don't want to spend it writhing in pain." I explained. He opened his eyes and searched mine before sighing.

"Fine Bella, I will change you." I smiled.

"But when? I don't want red eyes before the wedding." I joked wanting to ease the tension. It seemed to work because he chuckled a bit.

Carlisle walked up to us. "Well, you'll need at least the whole weekend so how about the two week vacation you guys get the first days of October? We can ask Charlie to let you sleep over the two weeks and say all the boys are gone so he won't object." I thought about it and smiled.  
"Perfect! Thanks Carlisle." He just smiled in return.

"Alright, now can we go Bella?" Asked a whiney pixie. I giggled and nodded. As I turned my back I saw Emmett and Jasper walk up to Edward.

"We need to have a little talk bro." Emmett said, before stepping outside. I laughed when we reached Alice's room.

"Ok time to get to work girls. Colors?" Rose asked. I cradled my face in my head and started thinking.

"Well it's a summer wedding, so how about bright colors?" I asked. Alice squealed and nodded. Oh boy!

Edward's POV

I was being led out of the house by Emmett, Jasper, Cobbie and Collin.

"Ok so here's the deal bro…" Emmett started but Jasper cut him off.  
"Do not hurt Bella." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"No we're serious." Cobbie continued. "Hurt Annabella," He still couldn't call her Bella. God it wasn't that hard, just take out the Anna part. "And I swear to God I will—"

"_We_ will kill you." Collin emphasized the 'we' part.

"Guys what the hell? Did you form some secret form of alliance?" I joked. Of course Emmett had to be Emmett.

"We did?" He asked confused, but then went along with it, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean we did. It's called 'don't mess with our sister' alliance or DMWOSA for short." Jazz groaned at his stupid comment and mumbled something like "Why? How many times did his mom drop him as a human?" I chuckled.

His head snapped up and he grinned at me. "We're serious dude, you hurt Bella once," I flinched remembering Annabella. Beautiful black hair, rainbow eyes, but with the beauty all that came was depression and sadness. "Don't do it again. Remember I do have 200 years of fighting experience."

"You guys don't understand that I will never hurt her. She is my life I love her too much. I will never hurt her again." I explained running a hand through my hair.

"We know pretty boy." Collin said.

"We're just making sure." Cobbie finished. I swear they acted like twins.

"But this is our brother speech." Jasper said.

"You hurt Belly and we hurt you Eddie." Emmett said pounding his fist against his hand. "You marry Bella, you marry us too bro." He joked and I chuckled.

"Ok I understand guys. But just know, I love Bella way too much to hurt her anymore." They all nodded and the silence was broken by Emmett.

"Bachelor party!" We all laughed.


	45. Goodbye

A/N: **GUYSS I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING REVIEWS LATELY AND I DON'T WANT TO SOUND MEAN OR PUSHY BUH IF I DNT GET REVIEWS IL STOP WRITING THE STORY AND LEAVE IT AT THIS. SO PLZZZ REVIEWWW**

**NESSIE.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Ch 45 Goodbye

_The first days of October…_

BPOV

"Thanks Ang, it means a lot that you are coming." I said sincerely. I was walking over to Edward's Volvo while talking to Angela. She assured me that she was coming to the wedding and was gushing about how she knew we would end up together. I laughed.

"No problem Bella. You're my friend and I love you." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Angie, see you…soon." I whispered the last part. It might be a long time before I see Angela again. With me being a newborn and all.

"Bye Bella." She waved and ran off to her boyfriend, Ben. I walked up to my smiling fiancé and kissed him.

"Hello, love." He greeted.

"Hey Edward." I said. "C'mon let's go." I said jumping into the car. It was a quiet ride to the Cullen's. Today was my last day as a human. I already told Charlie I was staying over at Alice's for the next two weeks and he agreed since he himself was going to stay at La Push.

Edward grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder and led me inside to the house. I was greeted by a bear hug.

"Em…can't…breathe." I chocked out.

"Oops sorry Belly." I blushed at his stupid nick name for me and he laughed.

"Ha ha, I got to make her blush once more. Ha!" He wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye away.

"Bella, dear." Esme and Joy greeted. I ran to them and hugged them. I looked back to see Edward looking pained.

"You ready Bella?" He asked.

"Wait, can I have a chocolate chip cookie before? This will be my last one I taste." I asked and the whole house erupted into laughter.

"Sure, love." Edward breathed out after he caught his breath.

After I ate my chocolate chip cookie—which was delicious considering vampires don't eat.—I walked over to Edward and hugged him from behind.

"I'm ready Edward." He looked at me and kissed me passionately, before he called Carlisle.

"I love you Bella." He said resting his forehead against mine.

"Love you more Edward." I replied with a giggle. He shook his head and smiled. Carlisle appeared right in front of me and led me to the couch.

"Alright Bella, are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. "See you soon." He whispered with a smile before letting Edward take his place. Alice skipped over to us and removed my hair from my neck, giving full view of it.

"See you soon Bella, love you." She hugged me and skipped away to stand next to Jasper.

Edward bent down and placed a small peck on my lips. "I love you Bella." He said one more time.

"I love you too Edward." I said as I closed my eyes and arched my neck a bit more. Suddenly I felt a something razor like sharp cut through my flesh. I gasped in pain, but that's all I felt.

Edward's POV

"I love you too Edward." She said before closing her beautiful eyes and arching her neck towards me. I took a deep breath and lowered my lips to her neck _"sorry"_ I mumbled too low for Bella to hear and sunk my teeth into her neck. I heard a gasp while her blood flowed into my mouth. It tasted so good that instantly I wanted more. I had forgotten how good her blood tasted. When I was about to swallow more of her blood I took a glimpse at Bella, suddenly she turned back to Annabella. The Bella that was depressed and almost hated me. I didn't want to kill Bella. I loved her too much.

I watched as I saw my Bella again, her brown hair sprayed on the right side of her neck, her eyes shut tightly and her fists clenched in…pain. That was enough to stop my bloodlust. I didn't want Bella to be sad, I didn't want to see her in pain, and I loved her. I pulled back and concentrated on biting her ankles, wrists, and her inner arm that had James' scar.

Carlisle and Alice came over to me. "You did well son." Carlisle complimented while patting my shoulder. Alice squatted so that her face was at my level. She was smiling like mad.

"Don't worry Edward, you did fine. I already saw the outcome. It will only be two day in a half." She said.

"Really Alice?" She nodded and pointed to herself.

"Psychic duh!" She joked and we chuckled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but I am going to change Bella. Be right back!" She called and ran to her room. I shook my head and grabbed Bella's hand.

Bella's POV

There was so much fire and pain. I felt like death would be so much easier and painless than this. It felt like I was being burned alive very slowly while being stabbed, shot, and dismembered at the same time.

I gritted my teeth and locked my jaw so I wouldn't scream. I will not make this harder on them. While I was writhing I heard a familiar echo in my head.

"_Bella" The voice called to me._

"Yes?" I asked.

_He chuckled. "No matter which path you choose you always end up a vampire."_

I laughed a bit and forgot the fire that became even…hotter? "Sometimes I think I was destined to become a vampire." I joked.

"_Indeed you were Bella."_

"Say what?"

_God chuckled lightly. "Bella, I have made two futures for you. One, you become a vampire. Two, you live a human life that was not meant to be yours, die at an early age and have a horrible marriage. But in truth you were destined to become a vampire." _

"Nice future you had planned for me God." I mumbled sarcastically. He chuckled again and then his voice faded. When his voice faded the fire came back and I thought I was going to scream, but I just ground my teeth even harder and held completely still.

I will not ruin the control I have. I spent years—well it felt like it—burning in agony. The fire got so strong at one point and my heart started to pound so fast and strong that my back arched in response. That was the only movement I allowed from my body. I then started to hear voices and light footsteps.

"Alice, please do that later." A velvet voice said annoyed.

"Do you think she will let me? No. So let me have my chance." A voice that was like singing said. "Kat, Rose go get my bag." I heard light running going up the stairs and rummaging.

I was surprised I could hear all these things. I felt something go through my hair. It felt nice.

"Carlisle listen." The velvet voice said. I heard a pair of footsteps sashay away from me and sit on the stairs, followed by another pair of footsteps coming closer to me.

"Ah, almost done." The voice said. Suddenly I noticed the fire retreat from my palms leaving them nice and cool and my heart beating its final beats. With it last 'thump' I easily opened my eyes.

Everything seemed so clear. There were colors I didn't even know existed present. I suddenly felt a warm hand squeeze lightly over mine and my body stiffened. In about a second I crouched on the couch and snarled. When I saw the cause of my defense I immediately loosened up and sat back down with an 'oof.'

"Bella, love?" The velvet voice, which belonged to my favorite person, Edward, asked. I didn't respond, I just grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. He smiled and I opened my mouth to say something.

"Edward." I surprised at how beautiful my voice sounded. It was like bells. "I love you." His smile grew wider and he flashed me his beautiful white teeth, before he crashed his lips to mine. This kiss was fierce, hungry, eager, yet passionate. He had hold back so much when I was human. If I would have known this is what I would've gotten if I were a vampire I would've begged to be changed sooner.

"PDA people PDA!!" Someone boomed with laughter, followed by a 'thwack' and a "C'mon Rose, what did I do now?" I pulled back to find all the families staring at us. If I would've still been human I would've been the color of a tomato by now. I noticed Jasper stood in front of Alice protectively, but with a kind smile, as did Emmett and Collin to their mates.

"The lust guys, you've gotta watch it." Jasper teased and I stuck my tongue out at him, as he chuckled.

I was attacked by two overly hyper vampires and another two model-looking vampires.

"Bella! Oh my God finally!" Alice screeched. I covered my ears and looked up to see Katelyn on my stomach yelling.

"Anna!" Geez still Anna, oh well. "I am so glad you're awake, I was so lonely without you. Annabella I was about to die of boredom, until Alice let us dress you…" She trailed off when my eyes widened. I looked down to see myself in a blood red spaghetti strap dress that went up to the knee and black 4-inch stilettos. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Them.

"Whose dress is this?" I asked. Rosalie smiled at me and raised her hand.  
"Mine Bella, I saw it and you had to wear it. It compliments you nicely by the way." She said propping her elbow on my abdomen.

"So baby girl what you going to do?" Catherine asked.

"Well first—" I was cut off by Alice.

"Wait you have to see yourself. Edward promised I could be the first to show you."

"Well I need to get up for that." I said sarcastically and they all got up until Emmett gasped.

"What the fuck man?" He looked at me wide eyed.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Don't swear again or I will make you eat human food for a month!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry Esme…" He mumbled. Jasper turned to him with an expression that said 'are you crazy?'

"Why were you—oh my fucking Jesus!" He yelled.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale!" I was surprised that this time it wasn't only Esme, but Alice too. She yelled at him and slapped him upside the head, before walking over to me with a huge—maybe double her size—mirror.

"Seriously guys what are you—Oh my God!" Edward exclaimed. What the hell? Am I an ugly vampire? What's wrong? I looked into the mirror and gasped.

"T-this can't be me." I stuttered. Collin and Cobbie stared at me wide eyed and Edward still hadn't shut his mouth. I looked back to the mirror and studied myself more clearly. I was beautiful! I looked much more than myself, like in a way I brought some of Annabella with me. My hair darkened up a shade of brown that reached my elbows in waves. My body had filled up with the curves that I needed. My skin was white and my eyes were red, but that's when I really noticed it. At the edges of my eyes they weren't just red, they were rainbow.

I turned back to see Edward smiling at me. "You look gorgeous, love." I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you. You want to hunt?" He nodded, but then he gasped.

"What now?" I asked scared. Then everyone gasped. I ran back to the mirror and gasped myself. I was now standing there as a beautiful blonde, with blue eyes. "H-how?"

Carlisle came to me smiling. "You're something like a shape shifter, who can change their appearance. Try again. Think of a person you want to look like." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy!" Edward exclaimed.

"Anna!" Kat ran to me. "You're back." I turned to look in the mirror and saw that I was Annabella again. I laughed and changed back to myself.

"That was the coolest thing ever, I swear!" Emmett boasted. I shook my head and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out into the forest.

"You ready, love?" I nodded.

We spend most of the time hunting and laughing as we talked. When we got home Alice pulled me upstairs to finish with the wedding plans. I couldn't wait until I was finally Mrs. Bella Cullen. I hoped August 13 would come soon.


	46. Happiness after all

A/N: Noooo my story is almost done!!!! Nooo loll sooo people i love the reviews i have been getting plz i need more to keep posting!

Nessie.

Ch 46 Happiness after all

Bella's POV

I stayed in the kitchen as Alice shoved Edward out the front door, while he complained about how unfair it was that he couldn't even give me a goodbye kiss. I giggled.

"Goodbye Edward!" She shoved again.

"C'mon Alice!" I giggled again and he heard this time. "Bella I know you're around here, come out please." I decided I would tease him.

"Nope. Listen to Alice, Edward." I'm pretty sure Alice had a huge smirk on her face, while Edward was probably in shock.

"Get out!" She yelled and successfully pushed him out. She leaned by the window and yelled. "Don't do anything stupid, idiots!" I walked over to her grinning. "Come on Bella, I only have so much time to make you stunning!" I rolled my eyes and followed her upstairs. Rosalie was standing there with rollers and pins, Kat stood with face products and Catherine just grinned evilly.

"Sit." Alice commanded me. I sat on the low pink chair and closed my eyes—which are now gold with rainbow—and pretended that I was asleep. I felt a whole bunch of masks on my face and my hair being tugged in all directions.

"Catherine, pass me those flowers." Rosalie asked. I felt light pressure on different sides of my head.

"Ok Bella, we're done with you. Nice job Rose." Alice complimented. Rosalie thanked her and ran off to get my dress. "Ok watch it Bella. Don't ruin your make up." I felt the white silk run over my body. "Alright we'll be back soon Bella. See you." They all ran off and I finally opened my eyes and stared jaw opened at the woman in the mirror.

Her hair was curled softly, half of it up in a pretty bun while the other half was left loose. She had some loose pieces to frame her face and some diamond studs and flowers in her hair. Her make up was all natural almost as if she didn't have anything. Some neutral eye shadow, mascara, blush, and pink lip stick. And her dress was beautiful!

It was a taffeta gown with a Spaghetti strap Square neckline. The bodice featured a symmetric pleating and heavy beading. The Full A-Line skirt had beading accented pick ups on front and back. The skirt has a Chapel length train. She had on 3-inch open toed strappy heeled shoes to finish the look. She looked beautiful, and the hard part to believe was that this beauty was me! I sat back down on the pink chair and thought about in how in about two hours I will be Mrs. Cullen.

If anyone looked at us now, they would've never expected me to go through a terrible heartbreak and suicide. They would think we lived a fairy tale and nothing wrong ever happened. But it did. Edward left me, I committed suicide, I was offered another chance at life—which I took—I found Edward again and it all blew up in my face. The 100 years of secrecy all down the drain in a matter of a year. I was pretty much dead before offered one more chance to live, but as myself not anyone else. I agreed because I wanted to have things back to the way they were. Even though Edward left me once, we reunited and look where we are now? We're getting married!

I got up and looked in the mirror again only this time I didn't see me, I saw Annabella Soraf Sienna. In back of me was a white light that shined brightly.

"_Bella, my child, let me tell you, you look absolutely gorgeous. He is lucky to have you." God said._

"Thank you." I said and twirled in my dress.

_He chuckled lightly. "You seem to be enjoying yourself quite nicely."_

I grinned. "Yes, it's nice to see myself in another perspective." I looked quite beautiful as Annabella too, but I would always stick to myself from now on.

"_Bella, I am here to say goodbye…" _

I spun lightly around to face the brilliant light. "What do you mean?"

"_I cannot interfere in your life anymore. You have made your choice. You have chosen to be Isabella and chosen your happiness over Annabella and power. My job here is done."_

"But wait you've been here for me for so long—even though I always messed up and you always yelled at me—you were always there for advice and you always listened to my heartbroken stories…"

"_I know Bella, but my point is you've learned your lesson. The lesson that love can overcome anything and anyone as long as it's real. Even though you were Annabella and had power, you were miserable, but when you and Edward reunited you slowly lifted your spirit and you even defied my orders to be with him."_

"Of course I did, I love him so much and would give my life for him—which I kinda already did once—"

"_My point exactly! You have learned so much without me. Now I must let you live in peace, this will be the last time you see yourself as Annabella Soraf Sienna."_ I took a good look at myself in the mirror and nodded.

"_Goodbye Isabella, my child, live happy always…" _His voice faded and I saw myself as Isabella again. Suddenly all the girls ran back in the room. They all looked extremely gorgeous. Rose, Kat, and Catherine were all wearing a yellow strapless mermaid dress, with a beautifully beaded top and adoring sash that ties in a bow in back, with a pair of 4-inch gold stilettos and their hair was down in soft curls.

Alice then came in wearing the same dress except hers had spaghetti straps and the sash didn't have a bow that tied in back. She wore silver stilettos and her usually spiky hair was in pin curls around her petite face. She looked gorgeous. "Are you ok Bella?" She asked worried. I nodded. (**ALL dresses are in my profile**)

"Just saying goodbye to an old friend is all." She smiled and nodded.

"Ok so let's work this out girls. We need something old, new, blue, and borrowed." Alice said. "I got the borrowed. Be back." She ran out the room.

"I got the blue." Rose said coming back in.

"We got the new!" Kat and Catherine yelled in unison.

"And us dear," Esme and Joy walked in the room, "have the old."

"Here Bella." Rose said handing me a blue sating box. I ran my fingers over it before opening it. When I did I was startled. I looked up at her amazed. "What? You don't like it?"

"Rose, this is beautiful! Thank you!" I said jumping on her. She laughed and kissed my cheek. I looked at the beautiful diamond necklace I had in my hand. It was a thick line with a small dropping at the center. The whole thing was encrusted by diamonds, but the center had a beautiful blue Sapphire with diamonds surrounding it.

"The new!" Kat exclaimed handing me a black velvet box. I opened it and felt like I would cry.

"Thank you so much girls!" I stood up and placed the small dangling, diamond earrings on.

"Bella, honey." Joy called. I turned to see her and Esme smiling. "We have something for you. They held out a beautiful white veil. I gasped.

"Joy, Esme I can't accept that, its yours." They just laughed.

"Bella, dear accept this please." Esme pleaded. I looked at her for a few minutes and then nodded a smile creeping onto my face. Alice walked over and place the veil under my hair.

"Chop, chop, downstairs ladies." Charlie joked playfully as he entered the room. Everyone laughed and left except Alice.

"Charlie can you get the flowers for me and Bella?" He nodded and ran out. I turned around only to find that Alice was gone and something had grabbed my ankle. I twisted as she pulled what I assumed to be the garter into place. She got up and smiled at me.  
"That's mine and I want it back." She said giggling. I laughed and hugged her. Just that second my dad walked in with two bouquets.

The flowers were pale yellow roses like the theme, with some orange and pink roses to bring some color. Mine held some tiny encrusted diamonds that looked like water when I moved it. I walked downstairs and got into the limo that Alice insisted we get.


	47. I Do

A/N: Sorry for not uploading i have just been so busy with schoool and tests that i haven't had time... I have only one more chapter, which will be the epilouge and then a dedication chapter thanking ppl and naming the songs i have used for this story and some quotes...soo Review!!!!!!!!

Nessie

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ch 47 I do

When we arrived the girls got into line and Charlie grabbed my arm. "You ready kiddo?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm nervous dad." He softened up a bit and chuckled. His breath hit my face and I held my breath. My dad did smell somewhat appetizing and him fanning his breath didn't help.

"You'll do great kid, you always do." I nodded and walked in after Catherine following the pace—which I thought was too slow—of Wagner's march. I looked over to see that Edward was at the end of the Church standing there looking gorgeous. He had his crooked smile which—even though I'm a vampire—took my breath away. His hair was still messy, but in a somewhat neat way. And his golden eyes shined with happiness.

When I finally reached the end Edward extended his hand and Charlie placed mine in his. When I felt his warm touch I knew right then and there that nothing could separate us again. I smiled and took my place.

The minister cleared his throat before he spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to celebrate the unity of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan…" Edward looked into each other's eyes lovingly before we looked back at him.

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked. I turned to see Matthew bring them up following closely behind was…_Jacob?!_ Ok wow. He smiled at me and turned to sit back down next to Matthew.

"Bella, I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. You are my life, existence. I cannot live without you. You are perfect in every way possible and love you. With this ring I promise to love you and care for you for eternity." My eyes softened up as he placed the golden band on my left hand third finger. I turned and grabbed his hand.

"Edward, I have loved you and will always love you. I cannot live without you. If you were to leave me my life would shatter and end for me." He looked pained for a second remembering me as Annabella, but composed himself and looked happy again after I started the next line. "You are the most perfect man I have ever met and I love you with all my heart. With this ring I promise to love you and stay with you for eternity." I placed the gold ring on his long finger and smiled up at him which he returned.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen as your husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." I said smiling at Edward the whole time. The priest cleared his throat, apparently uncomfortable that so many people were staring at him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Edward's smile got even bigger as he turned to the priest. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Finally! Edward leaned down and kissed me, while I threw bouquet and everything around his neck. We must have stayed there for a long time because Alice nudged me. We pulled away and turned to face the audience, which erupted into applause.

The music came back on and we all filed out and into the limo. As soon as we got into the limo, the boys had to be retards. "Eddie boy is finally married." Emmett laughed. "You're going to see how hard and sometimes annoying it is to be married."

We all stared at him wide eyed, while Jazz and Edward groaned and smacked their foreheads with their hands. Mumbling something like. "What is wrong with this idiot?"

I looked over to see a fuming Rosalie and a confused Emmett. "What did I say?" He asked innocently. Edward pulled me on his lap while Rosalie slapped him upside the head and yelled at him.

"Excuse me? It's annoying being married to me?" Emmett actually looked scared.

"Babe, I didn't mean—"

"Shut it!" She fumed. Emmett looked like someone just ran over his puppy and we laughed. Rose turned to look at me and smiled. "So Bella, how does it feel to be married?" I turned and looked into Edward's eyes, who were smiling at me.

"It's the greatest feeling in the world." I said and pecked his lips. There was a chorus of 'awes' from the girls and 'ews' from the guys.

"The greatest feeling?" Emmett mumbled. We all groaned. I buried my head in Edward's neck and shook my head while Jazz and Cobbie banged their heads against the car mumbling 'Why? Why? Why?'

"Emmett that's it! No more fun for you!" Rosalie shrieked. I turned to see Alice laughing hysterical holding onto Jasper for support, while Emmett looked like he would cry any second.

"We're here!" The driver called. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out of the car, but froze when the sun started to peek through.

"Catherine!" I called from inside. She nodded.

"You got it honey." She raised her hand towards the sky and suddenly the clouds re covered the sun.

"Thank you Catherine." Edward said pulling me out of the car. She smiled at us and stood in her spot next to Collin.  
"No problem Edward." Edward extended his arm for me which I took happily.

"Ready, love?" He whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before we walked through the glass doors into the reception.


	48. Epilouge: The Reception

**A/N: Boohoooo my last chapter you guys!! My baby is gone!!!! loll sooo this is the end to have a nice closure, so please tell me if you like it**

**Read and Review**

**Nessie.**

***********************************************************************************

Epilogue: Ch 48 Reception

The reception was amazing! It was double the size of a grand ballroom, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and white ribbons everywhere. The tables and chairs covered in white silk and champagne glasses set on top. My nose scrunched up at the smell and Edward chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked.

"We're not going to drink the champagne, love. We're going to drink blood and make it seem like red wine." He explained. I nodded but before I could speak again I was attacked by everyone congratulating us. We got pulled away to be led into the hallway for pictures.

I was surprised when we saw the Denali coven smiling at us with cameras

"Aw look at these pictures!" Tanya squealed. She passed them over to me and I felt like I could cry. One picture was of me and Edward looking into our eyes lovingly while his hands were on my waist and mine around his neck.

Another was one of me and Edward kissing. I looked over and saw Edward smiling with a hazy look in his eyes, like if he were crying.

Our last picture of us was one of Edward sitting on a white silk chair with me in his lap. His hands were around my waist and mine were on my lap while his chin rested on my shoulder and I leaned back into his embrace.

The next pictures were of me and the bridesmaids, my sisters-in-law, my brothers-in-law, the groomsmen, Carlisle and Esme, my dad, Joy and Matthew, Katelyn, Catherine, all the Sienna's and then all the Cullen's.

When the pictures finished Edward took my hand and led me back into the reception.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" The DJ introduced us as we went to our table to sit down and 'eat' our food.

"Ew, Alice you had to choose this?" I asked and Edward chuckled. Alice looked up with a face of disgust and nodded.

"It was either this or Sushi." Yuck! It was chicken parmesan, with steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and bread. I looked up and saw Emmett actually going to stick the fork in his mouth. We all gaped at him until Edward spoke up.

"Emmett, what in God's name are you doing?" He put his hand to cover his face as he spoke. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He smiled lightly and opened his eyes.

"I want to know what it tastes like." He said nonchantly. Rose took the fork and set it back down.

"Idiot, it tastes like every other human food." Emmett shrugged. "Great, now we have to stick all this crap in our napkins." She whispered. We all laughed lowly so no one would hear.

"Now for the husband and wife first dance." The DJ said. Edward got up and outstretched his hand for me to take, which I gladly did. He pulled us to the middle of the dance floor and started to sway us around.

"Having fun Mrs. Cullen?" He whispered huskily in my ear. I gasped a bit at my new name but nodded.

"Why of course Mr. Cullen, are you?" I asked playfully. He took a step back and twirled me around, before pulling me back to his chest.

"How could I not be having fun, while I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman on this planet?"

I giggled. "Biased."

"I am not." He protested.

"Rightt." I dragged out the word for effect and he just shook his head. I sensed someone walk up to us and then suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. Edward turned to see who it was.

"May I dance with my daughter?" Charlie asked, with a huge smile and puffy red eyes. Edward smiled and placed my hand in Charlie's as he walked over to Esme. "You look beautiful Bells." He said as I looked down because of embarrassment and my eye color. I didn't wear contacts so gold and rainbow would freak Charlie out.

"Thanks dad. Have you been crying?" I asked and he sniffed.

"No." But his voice cracked and I kissed his cheek as we swayed from side to side. I looked over to see Edward and Esme twirling effortlessly around.

"Oh dad, it's ok, I'm going to miss you so much." I gushed.

"Me too kiddo, me too." I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Who's going to cook for you dad? This is basically illegal to leave the chief cop without a cook." I joked and he laughed.

"I'll be alright Bells." The music stopped and then Emmett—who took the microphone from the DJ—spoke.

"Time for the cake!" But he had an evil glint in his eyes. "And then…the GARTER!" He boomed and if I could blush I would be 10 different shades of red right now.

Edward walked over to me and led me to our spectacular cake. It was three stories high with tiny little pearls on the outlining of the whip cream. I took the knife and placed it above the cake as Edward wrapped his hands around mine and smiled for the cameras. I pushed the knife down and everyone applauded as I got my piece.

I took a huge chunk and shoved it into a surprised Edward's mouth and smeared whip cream all over his lips and smiled. I leaned in and licked all the cake off his lips. The taste was disgusting, but it was totally worth it. I might have to gag this up later though.

I leaned back as everyone laughed and smiled innocently. Edward smirked and stuffed the cake in my mouth and smeared it all over my cheek and nose. I heard a very angry vampire squeal about my make up, but Edward ignored it and licked off all the frosting of my face and smirked. Emmett boomed a laugh and Jasper was on the floor laughing. I giggled.

I was then pushed onto the stool and turned my body backwards. "Ready single ladies!" The DJ yelled. They all squealed and nodded, but I noticed Rose was still fuming over Emmett's comments. I turned back around and started to sway the bouquet in the air.

"1….2…3!!!" I yelled and threw it over my head. I turned around to see it landed in a very surprised blonde vampire's hands. She looked up at me and beamed.

"Thanks Bella!" Rosalie squealed, I just laughed in response, but then Emmett dragged me to the empty white silk chair in the middle of the room and I gulped, while he laughed clutching his sides.

I sat down and saw Edward walking over to me with a huge smirk on his face. He bent down and ducked under my dress and grabbed my ankle. I gasped and swore I was going to die. His teeth slightly grazed over my leg up to my thigh before he bit into the garter. I giggled as he slowly brought it down my leg and threw it into Emmett's very surprised hands.

Edward nodded at him and he walked over to Rosalie and kissed her passionately. Looks like they made up. Edward pulled me into his arms and sat me down in his lap as Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz got up at the DJ stand. Rose tapped a knife lightly on the blood glass. Everyone turned their attention to them again.

Jasper began first. "So, we're suppose to be here to give a very boring speech about the married couple—" He was cut off by Emmett.

"But we're much cooler than that!" Everyone laughed, including Edward and I. Rose took the stand next.

"Thank you idiots!" Everyone laughed harder as they yelled 'hey!' "Well, we're officially Bella's sisters and as her sisters we get to tell you some stories." She smirked and I froze.

"Oh no." I said as I buried my face into Edward's chest, which by the way was shaking quietly with laughter.

"Like the time she fell down the stairs with a bowl of cereal and spilled it all over her and blamed Jasper for pushing her!" Alice said giggling. I thought I would die of the embarrassment.

"I got blamed for her clumsiness." Jasper added chuckling.

"Or when we first discovered she talks in her sleep and she talked about Edward." Rose chimed in.

Everyone was holding their sides with laughter at this and I groaned as Edward kissed my hair. "It's all your fault." I told him and he just smiled innocently.

"You lived in a house full of vampires, love." He said as he kissed me passionately.

"PDA!!!" Emmett boomed and we pulled away only to glare at him. Jasper laughed but took the mike.

"See what we mean? Well anyways we're here to congratulate the couple and wish them happiness. Love you guys." He said. Emmett pushed Jasper and said,

"Remember our alliance Eddie. DMWOSA." Jasper groaned at the same time Edward banged his head against my shoulder.

"Thanks for listening, and by the way if you hear things breaking it's probably Bella murdering us." Rose said running off the stage. "'Nite!"

I danced with everyone that night until Edward claimed me back and led me through the glass doors into a beautiful garden with a gazebo in the middle. "Edward…" I gasped placing my hand over my heart. "It's beautiful!"

His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck. "Nothing compared to you Bella." I turned in his arms and kissed him fiercely. When we broke apart we were both panting for air.

"I love you." I breathed and he gave me his infamous crooked grin.

"I love you more Bella." I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Impossible." I stretched up and kissed him again and this time I broke apart to hug him. He seemed shocked but immediately relaxed and hugged me back. "We're going to live here right?" He nodded and took a step back.

"Yes, but we'll have to move next year again." I nodded, but then had a brilliant plan.

"What if I changed our appearance, or made us seem older?" His smile got wider.

"That's wonderful Bella!" He picked me up and twirled me in his arms. I squealed in delight.

"I'm sure I could make it last for another 2 years until I can control my power and everyone will be happier, especially Rose." I said. He nodded and kissed my nose.

"You truly are perfect love." He said against my nose.

"Not nearly as perfect as you." I closed my eyes and then one last thing echoed in my head.

"_Live in happiness…Always…"_

I smiled and kissed Edward once more. "I love you Edward, you don't know how happy you've made me." He looked down and smiled.

"Bella, I'm sorry for leaving y—" I put my finger over his lips.

"Shh. It doesn't matter, I forgive you. Besides," I looked up, "because of that it showed us how much our love can over come and look where we are now? A friend told me I had to live in happiness always." I looked back at him. "And I have found it."

He smiled and kissed me again with so much passion we fell on the ground. After a couple of minutes Alice came out furious.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DIRTIED YOUR DRESS BELLA!" She turned to Edward and poked his chest. "AND YOU! I SAW YOUR DECISION, CAN'T YOU WAIT? THE PARTY'S ALMOST OVER FOR YOU GUYS, AND BELLA HASN'T DANCED WITH US YET!" Damn all that in one breath?

"Sorry Ali." I muttered. Her eyes softened up and she smiled as Katelyn and Cobbie came out.

"What's with the yelling pixie? For a small thing she's pretty loud." Cobbie laughed and Katelyn took a step to the side.

"Ooo bad move bro!" Me and Edward yelled.

"What do you mean pretty boy?" He asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME? I AM NOT A PIXIE!" Alice growled. Cobbie turned to look at me.

"Annabella, help?" He asked. I decided to get payback. So I shook my head.

"Nope, remember throwing me in that wave at Carlisle Island?" He gulped and everyone laughed when Alice chased after him. Katelyn turned and looked at them.

"Oh God, see you inside Anna!" She called.

"You're evil, love." Edward said.  
"Revenge is sweet, honey." I said sweetly as he kissed me.  
"Perfect in every way." He whispered. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen" He smiled.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, with all my heart." He smiled and pulled us back into the reception.

Through the whole ceremony I felt happy just to have Edward with me and call him mine. I now know nothing can tear us. I am glad I made my suicide choice, because if not I would've never met Edward again and the great friends I brought back with me. I now have two of the best families ever and it's all thanks to God…A great friend and punisher.

I looked up from the circle all us girls were dancing from to see Edward take me in his arms and kiss me once again. Flashes went off and cheers. I kissed him back with everything I have because I love him and he loves me and we'll be happy together, forever.

*****************************************************************************************

OMGGG its donee... Guys please read and review and read the next A/N for updates and stuff pleaseee?!?!?! Did you like???

Nessie~


	49. AN please Read !

Hey guys I'm really sad to announce that my story "Behind this Disguise" has ended. I hope I matched up to all your expectations with this…I was actually wondering, I've seen lots of awards and contests, and does anyone think I would have a chance?

Well this is mainly to say thanks to everyone who had commented and supported me. I also made this to give credit to the songs I used and the ideas.

**Characters**

Bella (Present day) - Kristen Stewart

Edward-Robert Pattinson

Alice-Ashley Greene

Jasper-Jackson Rathbone

Emmett-Kellan Lutz

Rosalie-Nikki Reed

Esme-Elizabeth Reaser

Carlisle-Peter Facinelli

Annabella (future)-Megan Fox

Katelyn-Selena Gomez

Cobbie- William Levy

Catherine-Taylor Swift

Collin- Chad Michael Murray

Joy- Jennifer Love Hewitt

Matthew- Chris Pine

**Songs**

Chapter 14- Did You by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 33- White Horse by Taylor Swift

Chapter 40- Far Away by Nickelback

So guys another story that has finished *tears* loll. Just letting you guys know that I AM going to finish "Isabella and the Cullens" Its just I have to start re writing seeing as my work is all freaking lost! I will start writing again this week and will probably have a chapter up this week so please if you guys love me, even a lil bit, just review both "Behind this Disguise" and "Isabella and the Cullens" I wanna reach 600 reviews please.

Motherduckatschool

Brokenfromthepast

MgaoqiaoM

Gothgirl1245

Ezmeralda Elizabeth MacKlintof

EdwardCullenManiac4Eva…

And so much more, thank you guys for everything!!!!

I hope you guys' cud stay loyal with "Isabella and the Cullens"

SO Read and Review!!!!!

Nessie~

OK guys I love you…


End file.
